Wielders of the Will of Fire
by Eddy LP
Summary: '"We lost the war, Master"..."Is that so? Isn't it nice when a plan comes together?" he asked rhetorically, a smirk gracing his features.' Naru\Saku M-rated, Possible Manga Spoilers, Full info\details\images are posted on my profile page, Read and Review!
1. Who has the Will?

What-up people!

This is an updated/improved version of the first chapter. Also, the Story has been revised, and its future… planned.

Since this was my first fiction ever, I didn't know what it would lead to at the time, but now I do.

…

Attention:

All details and full summary, along with some additional content (like character's images, and future chapters' previews) is posted on my profile page, so get your info there.

…

This is the first chapter… an introductory chapter, like a prologue of some sort. So… it might be a little different than the rest.

Disclaimer: I tried to kidnap Naruto but Kishimoto knew Sage-mode so I got my ass kicked…

…

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

Wielders of the Will of Fire

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

...

* * *

Chapter 1: Who has the Will?

* * *

...

The fire nation, once known as the home of the most powerful clans and ninja, once known as the home to the greatest power that there has ever been, a power that could make even the weakest of shinobi into a fearsome lion:

The Will of Fire

Though, it has never been more known for those things, than at the present time.

The 4th great ninja war ended. The shinobi villages came out on top against Akatsuki, though the biggest show of power was by far, from the leaf village of fire country…

What is so special about that land? What do they have that others don't?

Is it their numbers? No, Rock has two times the amount of shinobi.

Is it the amount of jutsu they have in their knowledge? No, lightning has always been proud of owning the most extensive jutsu arsenal.

Is it their adaptability to any kind of territory? Not that either, as Wind was always known to have the most survivability.

Is it the ruthlessness and brutality? Definitely not, Water was always the most aggressive and bloody.

So… what is it?

What ingenious master plans are being developed there? What are their well-thought-out and cunning missions?

Well, how about we take a look?

* * *

(Arriving at the gates)

...

Konoha's main gates: They are medium to large sized steel reinforced gates, linked to a thick wooden wall that runs around the village, shielding it from unwanted visitors. Past the gates, there is a wide booth with two experienced special-jounin…

"Hey! Kotetsu! Wake up! Do you know the trouble, not to mention pain we'll be in if Hokage-Sama catches you dozing off on guard duty?" said one of the shinobi stationed there.

"Yeah yeah…. I heard you the first time, Izumo. Don't worry, the Hokage barely leaves her office. And if she does, then it's to get a refill of sake. If she stumbles here, then it's because she is so hammered that when she looks at you, she'll see four people on guard duty instead of one." The shinobi, referred to as Kotetsu, answered back before falling in a slumber for the seventh time that day.

"You do have a point" mumbled the first one, now known as Izumo.

...

(Passing them and proceeding to the market district, still looking for anything that might enlighten us about the leaf's strength)

...

"Come on Shikamaru! You are falling behind! I still need to check out those 17 stores!" said a stunning blue eyed bleach blonde, ponytail haired girl of about 17 years old, towards a pineapple haired male of about the same age, with a 'kill me now, and I'll put in a good word to Kami on your behalf' look on his face.

"_Troublesome"_ the one known as Shikamaru thought, "Ino, will you slow down! My hands are killing me from carrying all these bags!" he cried.

"Will you stop whining? You're acting like a baby!" The bleach blonde yelled back, "You know very well this is my day off… So it's the only day I can use to go shopping!"

(Sigh… nothing here, how about in the restaurant zone?)

"Byakugan!" was heard from inside the BBQ.

(A Hyuuga? Could they be the reason?)

"Lookout Gai-sensei! He went into the kitchen!" the Byakugan user warned a green spandex clad shinobi.

"OK NEJI! WE GOT HIM SURROUNDED NOW!" this Gai person loudly said to Hyuuga Neji. Then, this green beast closed in on the kitchen ready to strike, but-

"**SUIKEN: DINAMIC ENTRY!"** was heard, taking the kitchen door down, making it impact on the unsuspecting shinobi.

"Gai-sensei!" a kunoichi with two buns on her hair shouted to the now knocked out shinobi.

"Tenten, stay back, I'll take care of him" Neji sounded, he then got into a Hyuuga stance with his arms open wide, "**Hyuuga taijutsu: Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho!"** he then sped up towards his opponent.

"**TSUKINUKERO ATSUKI OMOI!" **his opponent went for it too. There was a clash and an explosion that threw back several tables and chairs. But when everything was said and done, the Hyuuga was knocked out while the unknown fighter, who was also clad in a green spandex, was in perfect shape except for his walking being way off balance. "HO, HA, HI, HEHE, HU HA HOUYEI!" he…. 'said' or more like… slurred.

(Guess it isn't the Hyuuga what we are looking for…)

"Lee! Please calm down!" The kunoichi tried to reason, but to no avail. Then, the 'enemy' looked at her, and got in a battle stance, if you could call that awkward position he was in… a battle stance, seeing that his legs were practically stumbling on each other. "Oh no, please Lee! Stop-Uh?" she looked bewildered at what just happened, and then sighed in relief. The 'enemy' fell on the floor sleeping. Suddenly, she heard the front door open.

A head peaked at the inside and then-"HAAAAAAAAAAA! What happened in here! My favorite eating place is ruined!" a very bulky guy, probably an Akimichi, wailed almost on the verge of crying.

"Choji!" Tenten called.

"Uh? Tenten? What in the world happened here! And why are Lee, Gai-sensei, and Neji out on the floor?" Choji asked.

"Well, Lee is sleeping, but Gai-sensei and Neji are knocked out" she said shaking her head, "Lee was juggling a bottle, and then he tripped and the bottle accidently opened and fell head first into his open mouth, we started laughing at him but then we noticed that it said 'sake' on the bottle…" she explained.

"Oh, say no more, the drunken green devil strikes again uh?" he chuckled.

"Yes, indeed he did" she smiled, "Can you help me getting them to the hospital?"

"Sure"

...

(The Hyuuga got beaten, and the drunken one cannot be controlled, that does more harm than good, it's a long shot but perhaps at the hospital?)

...

"OWCH!" someone cried.

"Konohamaru-kun stay still or I cannot take care of your scratches!" a young girl said.

"I don't need my scratches taken care of Moegi-chan! I need for that old bat of a Hokage to stop sending us after the stupid cat of the daimyo's wife!" this konohamaru roared back.

"Konohamaru-kun, it is not polite to call Hokage-Sama an old bat…" this time a young boy said.

"Shut up Udon!"

...

(It was a long shot anyway, hmm, what was that about the Hokage? Oh of course! The nerve center of the village! To the Hokage tower!)

...

"Shizune! Get me my sake!" a busty blonde haired woman, with an age hiding jutsu activated, shouted to someone named Shizune.

"No! You already had 3 bottles today! Do your job!" Shizune, apparently a young woman with raven dark hair, shouted back.

"Stupid job….I can't wait until this stupid year is over for the brat to take it…" the Hokage mumbled.

...

(Well, there's not much greatness here either. Where is it? Could it be such a power that they keep it secretly hidden even in their own village? Unless… it is something taught to the leaf shinobi at a young age? To the Konoha academy!)

...

(In one of its currently occupied class-rooms)

There were approximately 30 kids in it, sitting, waiting for something…

Suddenly, a projectile flew inside, braking one of the windows in the process. It hit the wall to the left while scaring the living shit from the young students. Attached to the projectile now stuck to the wall was a banner that was now close to the ceiling. It read: 'Introducing Mitarashi Anko, the replacement teacher for today!' Beneath it now stood a female, purple headed jounin of somewhere between ages 24 to 32. She was grinning evilly towards the innocent kids.

"Hello victims! I am Anko and I'll be your executioner for today by request of Hokage-sama!" she shouted. The children looked on with a frightened look.

One of them raised a hand while asking, "Heerrr, Anko…sensei? You sure you got the right room? We were expecting Iruka-sensei today…" The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Well, too bad! I'm replacing him! I was asked to teach you about the things you might expect on a mission when they go terribly wrong!" She responded with a grin. "Now pay attention! Who wants to volunteer to be the first to be shown a few things that might happen?" Nobody raised their hand. Anko looked at them pissed. "Alright I'm gonna kidnap one of you at random then!"

"Hey! You have to tell us what happens! Not do it on us! That was what Iruka-sensei told it was going to be today!" Another shouted back. Anko just looked at him and pointed upwards.

"Look at the sign kid… Does it say: 'I give a damn' ?" The kid looked up and shook his head signifying a 'no'. Anko then grinned, "That's because I don't… Now since you have been the only one kind enough to rise against my methods, I think this will be best shown by demonstrating on you!" The kid went wide-eyed in a panic!

The screams that followed were heard throughout the academy…

...

(Uhm… I'm guessing this isn't what we're looking for, otherwise there would be a lot of will of fire in the hidden mist village (bloody mist)…)

...

Suddenly a very loud explosion was heard from far away.

...

(A big battle! Surely it must be there that this will of fire is being used! It seems to be coming from the training grounds.)

* * *

(Passing training ground 6)

"You forgot…" One accused.

"C'mon… man! It was an honest mistake!" Another defended.

"You shouldn't forget your appointments, it shows others a lack of responsibility on your part… people might be depending on you…" the first continued. The second groaned and smacked his face with his hand, dragging it slowly down in annoyance.

"Shino… it was the first time that happened! Why are you making such a fuss?" he enquired to the shinobi with a hood and shades, identified as Shino.

"Because it did happen Kiba… What if the first time happened during a mission? It could have been dangerous. Don't you agree Hinata? ... Hinata?" Shino took his eyes off of Kiba to look to his right, wondering why the lack of response from his other teammate.

There she was, sleeping on the grass with her head on top of a large K-9, who appeared to be asleep too.

"See? They don't care!" Kiba said pointing at the fast asleep dog and female. "Besides, Kakashi-sensei always arrives late to appointments while reading porn! And nobody ever makes a fuss about it!" he reasoned.

Shino just continued to stare at the two sleeping on the grass. After a few seconds, the Hinata girl stirred awake and looked up while yawning. "Hey… is it over yet?" she asked.

Shino kept his stare…

…

…

"You fell asleep…" he accused, and Kiba let out a frustrated yell from behind.

"W-well, you guys were arguing for a-almost an hour…" Hinata pointed out in defense.

"What if you were suddenly needed? In a mission you have to stay focused, even if everything seems calmed and controlled." he questioned, always in his monotone boring speech.

Hinata just stared back with a 'how did I get pulled into this freaking argument?' look on her sleepy face. "B-but this isn't a mission Shino-kun…" she tried.

"The same situation could have arisen during a mission. Don't you agree Kiba? ... Kiba?" he turned back, looked down, and just stared with an obvious blank expression on his face even though it was almost completely covered.

Sprawled on the grass with his arms and legs spread wide apart was a now snoring Kiba…

Shino looked back to Hinata… who, after Shino directed his attention back to Kiba, took the opportunity to fall asleep again on top of Akamaru, to get out of the 'Shino talk trap'.

Shino looked back and forth between teammates…

"I'm being ignored… That is not nice… You cannot afford to ignore your teammates, or your teamwork might get affected… That might be dangerous during a mission…" he continued to talk despite the sleeping trio.

Suddenly, a burst of wind came from his right, probably from another training ground. He side-stepped it… A burst like that couldn't still be intact after being shot all the way from another training ground unless someone went out of his way to keep it strong like that.

He looked at the sky…

"That is not nice. As Kami, you shouldn't take sides on which human beings you like more or less. It might create jealousy between people. Jealousy breeds hate, hate breeds pain, pain breeds more hate. That might get innocents killed, and wars to start. As Kami, it is your job to prevent those scenarios as best as you can." He pointed out… To… Kami… -.- (OMG)

Unbeknownst to Shino, Kami just finished creating an EBay account, and placed his job for sale, with a side note: 'Will trade for the full Naruto rights, be warned that in this event, I will make the character Shino die a horrible death'.

...

(Well… the will of fire is DEFINITELY not here, let's check another training ground. Like the one from where that wind burst came from…)

...

(On training ground 11)

"**Katon: Goryuuka no jutsu!" **a male shinobi called out.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" **another breathed. Apparently the two were side by side as if they were a team.

The two fire jutsu raged on until-

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu…" **a female voice calmly said from the other side of the battle field.

"**Futon: Daitoppa…" **a third male whispered, this one was on the female's right side, making them the opposing team.

They made the tiger seal, and when their jutsu were side by side both shinobi shouted, **"Mugen Sajin Suishouha!" **and a very huge jet of water collided with the two fire jutsu, the wind jutsu mixed with the water jutsu made short work of the two opposing jutsu, effectively ending them. However, the water jet, though slightly weakened, still raged on.

"Shit, Sasuke, we gotta move!" the first male shouted.

"Hn" the second shinobi known as Sasuke grunted in agreement and both shinobi jumped away from the incoming jutsu. They landed safely but with a little more distance between them. "Kakashi, they are trying to separate us" he warned and his eyes changed from dark to red with three black tomoe.

"So it seems" the first one, revealed to be named Kakashi, agreed. He then pulled his hitaiate, which was covering his left eye, in the upward direction, uncovering the same kind of eye as his teammate.

(The Sharingan! But of course! It must be them the wielders of this strange will of fire! Sasuke Uchiha, said to have killed his brother, S-rank missing shinobi Uchiha Itachi killer of the Uchiha clan; the S-rank missing nin Orochimaru; the A-rank missing nin Karin, and S-rank missing rock shinobi, Deidara. Then Hatake Kakashi, the general of the leaf village in the fourth great shinobi war, and killer of two A-rank missing nins named Juugo, and Suigetsu, and an S-rank named Zetsu! They are said to be the greatest of shinobi!)

"That won't do you any good Kakashi" someone said behind him.

"_What? How did he-"_ The silver haired shinobi didn't finish his thoughts as he had to block a punch and duck under a wheel kick. He then countered with a punch in the gut and kicked the third fighter up, continuing with a series of kicks, putting his opponent way up in the air. After that he grabbed his opponent's arm and hoisted himself to the side, enabling him to get behind his 'enemy'. After that, he grabbed onto his opponent's torso, turned them upside down, and started spinning at great speeds towards the ground. **"Omote ren-" **But then he noticed that the ninja being dragged downwards was smirking… _"Wait, this isn't…." _And that's as far as he went as both shinobi blew up in a giant explosion.

"Kakashi! Damn it!" he then sensed someone and jumped avoiding a chakra enhanced kick. Doing a mid-air back-flip, he landed safely a few feet away.

"You don't have time to be looking the other way Sasuke-_kun_" a female, with a _very_… shall we say… '_appealing_' appearance, said with a mocking tone. She was probably about 17 or 18 years old, about the same age as Sasuke and the third fighter.

Unlike Kakashi who had gravity defying spiky silver hair, and Sasuke who had odd shaped raven black hair, she had long and slightly curly pink hair.

She was wearing a flak jacket like some chuunin and most jounin wear, except this one has not only an elite jounin, but also an elite medic insignia. Underneath it was a surprisingly cool-looking sleeveless orange sports shirt that hugged her figure tightly but comfortably. Her hitaiate was wrapped around her left upper arm, and her hands were protected by an orange fingerless glove on the left one, and an equal but pink colored glove in her right one.

Her silky-smooth long legs were covered down to the beginning of her knees by black shorts, and they appear to be made of the same material as the flak jacket. Lastly, she is wearing black armor-plated battle boots.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted and went forward. He tried a sweeping low kick but she crouch-jumped over it; she then supported herself with her arms on the ground and delivered a right leg kick to which he used his arms to soften the blow, but still felt a little pain. Both got up fast and charged at each other. Sasuke prepared a Chidori on his hand.

"Oh no you don't" she said and punched the ground, causing a small quake, making the Uchiha stumble and fall, consequently ending the jutsu. "I got you now" she said and flashed through some hand seals. "**Suiton: Daibakufu!" **using chakra to bring the water from the nearby river, she sent a huge swirling force of water towards the downed shinobi hitting him with it. "It's ove-Aaah!" she suddenly cried in pain as she was hit by some lighting that was conducted through her water jutsu. _"An electric Kagebunshin" _she then gasped as she felt the tip of the legendary Kusanagi against her back.

"You were right, it _is_ over" Sasuke started.

"For _you_" Kakashi finished. She gasped in shock a second time because right in front of her, with a kunai against her belly, was the copy ninja himself.

"I thought you were history Kakashi" Sasuke commented.

"It was close, but my Sharingan managed to spot it in time, though I had to use a water wall, and even so, my sleeves are a little burned." He answered casually.

"Are you two finished?" she asked with her arms crossed, annoyed that they were talking as if she wasn't there.

"No, but you are" the Hatake shot back.

"Hn" the Uchiha agreed.

"Really? You two must have used your Mangekyous one too many times then" she said smirking.

"Oh maaaan, I knew this was too easy" Kakashi whined.

"_Genjutsu?" _Sasuke thought_ "Sharingan….Kai!"_ his Sharingan swirled canceling the jutsu. They both looked back and there she was, casually against a tree. "Well Kakashi, I think we should try a little harder" he said, getting in a serious battle stance, with his Kusanagi in his right hand, ready to slash anything on his command. The former Anbu Captain nodded and got into his own stance. _"And where the hell is the other?"_

"Sakura, I assure you we won't fall for the same trick twice, so I suggest you ready yourself." Kakashi warned.

"Pfft!" the one named Sakura scoffed, "If you couldn't see through that, then I doubt you'll get out of this one" she said, then started going through some seals.

Both Sharingan wielders' eyebrows shot up, "You do know that you're not supposed to say that you are about to do a Genjutsu, don't you? Against the Sharingan it's a waste of chakra to use a Genjutsu if we are already expecting one." Sasuke explained.

To that, the pinkette just chuckled as she continued the hand seals, "Is that so? Well then Sasuke_-kun_" she mocked, "If you are so sure about yourself and your eyes, then please, do your best to entertain me" she said with a smug smirk, already finished with the hand seals. Sasuke furrowed his brows and griped his Kusanagi harder. _"It is so easy to pull his strings, for a silent guy he sure can be hot headed. Reminds me of how that blonde knuckle head used to be in battle" she mused._

"Calm down Sasuke, you won't do us any good if you're not focused" Kakashi reasoned, and Sasuke relaxed his grip.

"Bah, you're no fun Kakashi. Well, here I come, **Sakura Magen: Makyou Ikebana no Mai**" she said, then got on one feet and started spinning gracefully, only to be dispersed into cherry blossoms, which continued floating around at high speeds. After five seconds they shot forward towards the two Sharingan wielders.

Both concentrated their eyes and,_ "Sharingan….Kai" _but the pink blossoms kept coming.

"I tried to cancel it, but it's still coming, any ideas?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"I couldn't either, but the Sharingan can still tell when something will hit us, all we got to do is evade and counter, hoping that if she takes a strong blow the technique will end. I can forcefully terminate the Genjutsu, but I would need to know exactly where she would be" Sasuke explained, and Kakashi nodded. The blossoms were almost upon them when they suddenly stopped, only to triplicate in number a second later. Then they got all around the two. _"Where are you…Sakura?"_

Kakashi suddenly ducked five blossoms and tried to slash them with a kunai, but nothing happened. Two seconds later Sasuke jumped and brought his Kusanagi down, again, no hit. Kakashi then jumped but something caught him due to the way he stopped in mid-air. "Shit! She got me-waa!" he was pulled back down and he hit the ground hard. Sasuke tried a couple of swings but it only got him a punch in the face drawing blood and almost breaking his nose. He cried in pain but didn't stop to cover the flow of blood. _"What kind of Genjutsu is this!" _the copy ninja wondered as he got to his feet.

"Kakashi get underground now! I'm gonna end this! **KATON: DAI HOUSENKA NO MAI!" **he screamed as he started spinning around firing dozens and dozens of medium sized fireballs in every direction. The fireballs hit the battlefield creating hundreds of explosions and dust was raised from the ground. He then stopped to try and spot her. Even in the unlikely chance that he didn't hit her, the dust formed would certainly block her view, but not the view of his Sharingan. He then spotted the blossoms again. He gritted his teeth in frustration, but got ready to attack nevertheless. He was going to speed towards the pink demons but something gripped his neck very tightly. "Uhg!Grhee!" it was a hand, and it was choking him, definitely a chakra enhanced grip.

"Tsk tsk, Sasuke_-kun_, I thought you better than this." A female voice said, from behind him.

"_What! But the hand grip is in front of me!" _he thought. "Gah!" the pressure of the grip increased, hoisting him up in the air. The grip was so strong that he couldn't even find the strength to kick in front of him, using every bit of it to stay conscious.

"Just because I can't see, doesn't mean I can't feel. And my Genjutsu enables me to feel everything that touches my namesake blossoms" the voice continued.

"**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"** came a voice from below. Sasuke felt the grip on him disappear and the shinobi go underground. Getting his strength back, he slashed behind him, but whoever was there a moment ago is already gone. Kakashi rose from the ground a moment later with several long bandages tied to his arm that disappeared underground. "I got someone, and I tied him or her as I pulled from bellow."

"There's more than one! Be on your guard. Is it him you got? The grip on me was pretty strong." Sasuke asked.

"I don't think so, the body wasn't bulky enough to be male. Don't forget she can get pretty strong when using chakra to enhance her attacks." He then pointed his Sharingan towards the empty hole in the ground, but he knew someone was there with only the head above ground. "I can't find a loophole in the Genjutsu even at this distance; can you give it a try?"

"Yeah" the Uchiha looked at the hole in the ground. "Found it, KAI!" the blossoms floating inside the hole converged together, and Sakura was revealed. "Look, there is still a bundle of cherry blossoms, Sakura did you conceal him in the Genjutsu too? I know the dobe can't do a Genjutsu this strong."

"It's amazing isn't it? I made it myself, and it's even about myself see?" Sakura chattered happily. "About him being concealed in it, well, why don't you find out for yourselves? Or are you chicken?" she challenged.

"**_More like a duck with that hair, and if the butt is in the hair, then the beak must be up his ass! Sure as hell explains his constant brooding!" _**inner Sakura said in a rare appearance.

"_Be silent! I'm in a middle of a fight!"_

"**_But that was so freaking funny! We got to tell fox boy about this joke! He's gonna laugh sooooooooooo hard! CHA!"_**

"_Fine, I will, and yeah it was pretty darn funny, he-he, now scram, I got asses to kick!"_

"**_OK ok, SHANARO!"_**

"So? Scared?" she taunted with a smirk.

"Like hell! Kakashi, guard her!" Sasuke ordered and sped towards the still standing blossoms, leaving Kakashi and Sakura behind.

"Sakura, you really need to stop doing that to him" Kakashi pleaded.

"Whyyy?" the emerald eyed pouted "It's not my fault he is so easily pushed….besides, it's pretty damn funny!" she said with a huge grin. Kakashi just sighed.

"You've been spending too much time with that knucklehead…..his personality is very contagious" he commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. But I like it…" A smile on her pretty face, _"I like it very much"_

_..._

With Sasuke…

He began slashing at everything that had a pink color around him, but his Kusanagi never hit anything solid apart from the occasional rock or tree that stood in the way. Suddenly, his Sharingan detected wind chakra. _"It's big, probably A-rank" _he stood ready to counter, already having a fire jutsu in mind.

He heard a whisper, **"Futon: Hanachiri Atsugai…"** then he started going through some seals to throw a technique of his own.

"**_Katon: Rykuka Bunshin" _**he said mentally. The wind jutsu continued its path of destruction until reaching Sasuke and hitting him head on and enveloping him in a twister of thousands of razor-wind sharp flowers to continue inflicting damage. However, the caster of said wind jutsu did not expect for this Sasuke to turn into flames, igniting the wind all the way to him/her. And in a startled motion, said person gasped in shock, releasing the jutsu and jumping sideways. But it was too late, as his/her position was revealed and locked by the Sharingan the moment the Uchiha saw where the fire was leading to. So as soon as he/she landed on the ground, the Uchiha heir grabbed the person in a strangle hold from behind.

"Got you!" he claimed _"Now, for the revelation, KAI!" _he thought as his Sharingan swirled. The person was revealed to be…."SAKURA!" he gasped in surprise. _"She can use wind jutsu too!"_

Kakashi looked to where Sasuke was in confusion, and then changed looks between the two Sakuras. _"What the hell? Did she do a Kagebunshin in the middle of the Genjutsu?"_ He then noticed the Sakura on the ground with a smirk. _"Oh shit!"_ "Sasuke!"

"I know! **Shunshin no jutsu!" **he let go of Sakura, did a hand sign and disappeared at the same time that she blew up in a very big explosion. He reappeared 50 feet away, but it seems he didn't escape unharmed as blood was running down his left leg and his pants were burned up to knee level. He got on his hand and knees trying to catch his breath. _"She can make her clones explode too! How the hell do they do it?"_

Kakashi turned to the only remaining Sakura. "I guess you were the real one all along. Very nice Genjutsu, but in the end you lost."

"Again with the underestimating Kakashi? I expected that from Sasuke, but not from you. Can't you see that I have been in control from the very beginning? Don't forget to look….underneath the underneath." She said with a wide grin.

Kakashi looked wide eyed. _"She can't mean!" _he gasped, "Crap! Not again!" 'BOOM'

The explosion sent him flying, landing with a crash near Sasuke. He got up with his teeth gritted, and grabbing his bloody arm in heavy pain. "That one was a Kagebunshin too?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment.

"Ugh…it s-seems so. We walked right into her trap. She has been manipulating this whole fight since the beginning. I don't know if she got help, but if we don't start getting serious, we will end up killed." Kakashi noted.

"Took you guys long enough to get rid of them, and it appears that you had a lot of trouble." Sakura said from behind them. They looked to where the voice was coming, and sure enough there she was at clear sight, standing against a tree with a bored look. "Nice day uh?" she casually said. The two Sharingan wielders just stood there wide eyed. Suddenly the peripheral vision of their Sharingan eyes captioned a huge chakra source entering the training grounds, and they turned and again got in a battle stance as they recognized who it was.

The person just walked calmly towards Sakura. "Hey guys!" he waved, "Having fun?"

The other two just shot him confused looks. "Where the hell were you? I thought you were here fighting with us…" Kakashi asked.

"Uh? I was here at the beginning, but after I made the clone my stomach rumbled, Sakura heard it and said for me to go eat and bring something for her after. She said she would take care of the fight, so I went. I forgot to warn the clone so he exploded himself because he thought my plan was still in action. I made a stop at Ichiraku to get some ramen, and on the way here I stopped at a dango stand" He said approaching Sakura. Then he took a scroll and unsealed it, revealing a box of dango and a coke. "Here you go Sakura-chan" he said smiling.

"Thank you Naruto!" she said, giving him a smile of her own. Then she sat down, back against the tree, and started digging through her food.

"You have to be shitting me…" Sasuke said with a 'what the fuck' look. _"How can she be that strong? She fought against two Sharingan wielders, without ever looking directly into our eyes. And beat the crap out of us, without receiving so much as a scratch!"_

"By the way" Sasuke heard Kakashi voice up, "How do you make your clones blow up?" he asked. Yes, Sasuke was wondering that himself…how?

"Naruto taught it to me" Sakura answered. Then they looked towards Naruto expectantly.

"I managed to discover that around the time Sasuke left Orochimaru to kill his brother" he answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'll show you how to do it someday…"

Sakura finished eating and re-sealed the garbage in the scroll before pocketing it. She then got up, stretched and yawned. "So…you guys ready for round two?" she asked.

"Yay! And now I'll fight too! So you guys better give it your all." The blond announced cheerfully.

"Very well. Let's get serious" Kakashi said and closed his left eye. Sasuke nodded and closed both his eyes. Three seconds later they opened their eyes, revealing their Mangekyous activated.

"Time to end this" Sasuke said.

"Hooooo….someone is angry, we better be careful Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her with a playful smirk.

"Indeed, we better watch our behinds, or they might become close to being close to almost surprise us by being very near to the level under the level that is under the level of strength that can almost be able to entertain us." She said matter-of-factly. Naruto looked at her with an emotionless face. Then his cheeks started becoming red, like a fire was spreading. Sakura smirked as his body started shaking like an earthquake. However Sasuke and Kakashi didn't wait to find out was coming next as they charged, ready to finish this second round. "Naruto, they are comin-" but he burst out laughing his ass of, rolling on the ground, clutching his belly. "Naruto! Heads up!" she warned, but he was too far gone. "Damn it, I got to stop them, at least until that baka stops laughing! **Suiton: Ni Suikoudan no jutsu!"**

Two water sharks shot forward. "Get Naruto, Sasuke. I'll deal with Sakura" Kakashi commanded. **"Kagebunshin no jutsu" **he created one clone, and they stood in front of the two water sharks…** "Raiton: Jibashi!" **both Kakashi and the shadow clone shouted and unleashed a very powerful electrical current that evaporated the sharks. The current went forward, straight at Sakura.

"**Futon Kirazai: Kazekiri no Yaiba" **on both her hands appeared very big wind blades. She jumped forward and slashed the incoming lightning attack, rendering it useless. She then began slashing in the direction of Kakashi and his clone, and sharp bursts of wind left her hands. Kakashi made a Shunshin, but his clone was destroyed. Kakashi reappeared behind her.

"**Raikiri!" **he tried, but Sakura turned around and took the Raikiri clean of Kakashi's hand with the very sharp wind blades. Both jumped away from each other after Sakura missed another slash.

Meanwhile Sasuke watched Naruto laugh while he was with his hand towards the sky. Clouds were already coming together by the time the laughter was beginning to lower into just several chuckles. "Sorry dobe, but I'll be sending you to the hospital. **KIRIN!" **Sasuke roared. Thunder crashed. Naruto heard some noise and looked up to see lighting from above ready to burst in a second. He chucked a kunai in the direction of the lighting out of reflex but the kunai missed as lighting stroke the ground where he stood. "Not only he missed, but he thought a kunai was going to stop anything? How dumb…" Sasuke mumbled. He then felt a presence behind him but was too late to do anything.

"**Futon: Fuuhoukegan!"** the blonde shinobi said from behind the Sharingan user as the Uchiha's Mangekyou eyes widen in astonishment. He didn't have time to move however, because wind picked up around Sasuke and trapped him in some kind of ball of very concentrated wind chakra.

"What the! What's this!" he asked as he tried to get out of said wind sphere. He then looked at Naruto. "How are you still standing? You were hit head on! There's no escape from lighting! It's an instant attack!" he shouted in confusion and anger. Naruto just looked at him with a smile.

"You are right, there is no time to escape from such an instant attack…except with an instant technique that is." He explained and lifted his hand to show the kunai he threw at the lighting strike before.

Sasuke stared at the peculiar kunai as his eyes widened again, this time in recognition. "Hiraishin…" the Uchiha whispered. "Shit!"

"Well Kakashi…" Sakura started, "looks like your partner got beaten. That only leaves you" she remarked.

"It seems so, but don't think it will be easy for you to beat me alone." He shot back.

"Who says she is alone?" Suddenly appearing from behind Kakashi, the blond, blue eyed shinobi asked the masked one who had his eyes wide.

"W-what? B-but what about Sasuke? Don't you have to keep him trapped?" Kakashi asked, perplexed.

"My attack doesn't have the weaknesses that the Suirou no jutsu has Kakashi. I don't have to keep feeding chakra and maintaining the form." He explained. Sakura smirked.

"Well Kakashi, what will you do?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Me? I'm going to beat you both" he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi then jumped from the ground behind Naruto with a Raikiri in his hand. Naruto turned and ducked under the Raiton jutsu. He grabbed Kakashi's hand and got him in a choke hold with his other arm.

"That's just another Kagebunshin Naruto! He's going for Sasuke!" Sakura warned as she ran to where Sasuke was imprisoned. However Kakashi was already there.

Naruto disposed of the Kakashi clone, "Sakura! Stop!" He shouted, and she turned around with confusion on her face.

"What! But he's g-" she tried.

"He can't…" Naruto said, cutting her off. She looked at him puzzled.

"How come?" she asked.

"You'll see." He said and looked towards the two Sharingan wielders. Sakura did the same while walking to Naruto's side.

"Sasuke, how do I cancel this sphere?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been watching the structure for a minute but I can't figure it out." Sasuke answered with gritted teeth.

"It's wind, how about a fire jutsu?" Kakashi wondered.

"No. It'll roast me. Don't worry about me for now, I'll be out in a few minutes I assure you. Just keep fighting them until then."

"Ok, suit yourself" Kakashi then jumped towards the other two. "Nice jutsu Naruto" Kakashi complimented with an eye smile.

"He-he, thanks" he said with his fox grin while rubbing the back of his head. Sakura smiled too.

"_Very impressing, that's Naruto for you….….amazing clever baka…"_ the pink haired thought while sporting her pretty smile.

Kakashi didn't stop for long as he looked to the two shinobi in front of him with his Mangekyou spinning very rapidly. **_"KAMUI!"_**

The air around Naruto and Sakura started to change. Even the scenery started to lose visual consistency. "Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura asked, noticing everything around them starting to unfocus. She then noticed Kakashi's concentrated expression. "Genjutsu!" Sakura warned.

"What?" Naruto looked around them, noticing what was happening. _"This doesn't feel like Genjutsu, this feels like when I use the hiraish-" _he stopped as he realized what was happening. "Shit! He's using his Mangekyou's special ability! We have to go!" he shouted.

"Too late!" Kakashi remarked as Naruto and Sakura started to get caught in the time/space vortex. Naruto threw his three pronged kunai to his side.

They disappeared in the already closing vortex, but a burst of wind left the small hole in the direction of the kunai. A moment later, Naruto appeared with the kunai in his hands. "Crap! SAKURA!" he shouted. Kakashi smirked as he looked towards Sasuke. A moment later a vortex appeared next to him, and for everyone else's surprise, Sakura appeared besides Sasuke, trapped in Naruto's jutsu.

Kakashi then turned to Naruto after finishing his jutsu. "Nice save, but now you will have to free Sasuke too if you want to free Sakura…"

"I must admit Kakashi, you are pretty resourceful when you need to be." Naruto said smirking. "But what makes you think I won't be enough to defeat you?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but let's find out shall we?" he challenged.

"My pleasure" Naruto retorted as he shot forward.

...

Sasuke got in a battle stance when Sakura dropped by. Sakura also got into one of her own as soon as she understood what happened. "So, what now? We fight in this cramped space?" she asked.

"Why not? If I subdue you, I'll be able to force Naruto to release me with some negotiating. But don't worry, I won't bite…..much" Sasuke said smirking.

"…did you just make a joke?" she said astonished. Sasuke just chuckled.

"_So she wants to play games uh?_" Sasuke thought. He then slashed with his Kusanagi but Sakura blocked with wind chakra blades. Sasuke grabbed her hand and spun her around. She tried a kick but he blocked with his leg, jumped over her and gripped and blocked her arms with his hands, and her legs with his legs. Their faces inches apart. He inched forward, "well, still want to play around?" he whispered, his breath hitting her lips. He was thinking of making her squirm under his touch.

He inwardly smirked as he noticed her bringing her face forward, while her eyes were shut. However, when she was about to close the gap, she moved her head to the left, bringing her lips close to his ear and whispered. "I just did…" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you-" but he was cut off as she brought her knee up very fast, using chakra to enhance her strike. "AAAAHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

...

Kakashi threw a punch but Naruto ducked and kicked away, but was greeted with a puff of smoke and an elbow in the face. The copy ninja jumped back as that Naruto went up in a burst. Both ninjas were again in front of each other, and started doing some hand seals.

"**FUTON: DAITOPPA!" **from Naruto

"**SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!" **from Kakashi

Both attacks nullified each other, but they went for another. Naruto started a Rasengan in one hand and a water jutsu in the other.

"**FUTON: RASENGAN!" "SUITON: HAHONRYUU!"…. "GUFUU SUIKA NO JUTSU!" **from Naruto

"**DOTON: RETSUDO DAI TENSHOU!" **from Kakashi

Again, it ended in a draw. _"Damn, what's taking Sasuke so long? I'm almost out of chakra…" _Kakashi thought tiredly. Naruto however….was as good as knew.

"What's wrong Kakashi? Not enough chakra?" Naruto asked with fake concern.

"You could say that" then, they heard a very loud scream coming from where the wind sphere was. "Oh you have got to be kidding me…." Kakashi mumbled not wanting to believe what he heard.

"Looks like Sakura's having fun. Kakashi, you should never put her and Sasuke in a small confined space. That will just put at risk his goal of rebuilding his clan." Naruto said, then he turned to Kakashi, "And by the look on your face, you were expecting the results to be the exact opposite, right?"

"Yeah, looks like you're not the only surprising ninja anymore." Kakashi chuckled.

"He-he, I was in need of a partner in crime. And I think she is the perfect candidate for that position. But back to the fight…..do you give, or shall we continue?"

"Continue of course" and he ran towards his blonde opponent.

Naruto threw a kunai, but Kakashi saw it coming, so when Naruto 'appeared' holding it near him he grabbed his arm and delivered a Raikiri to his stomach. But to his surprise, Naruto blew up in smoke. Kakashi was wondering how he could have been mistaken when he felt another three pronged kunai at his neck. "H-how?" he asked.

"When I threw the first one, you accompanied it completely, being sure that I would appear there. But that entire kunai was a fake." Naruto started to explain.

"A fake? But when you reappeared, you were holding it!"

"That kunai was a henged bunshin that performed the henge while holding another kunai. So when he released the henge, it appeared that he was holding the same kunai. And as I was saying, you concentrated yourself entirely on the first kunai, enabling me to throw another towards your back." Naruto finished. "So…you wield?"

Kakashi sighed "….yes"

"Good, now let's go check on Sasuke before he gets himself killed…

...

...

"Ugh…" he grunted in pain. _"I…got…played….by her! H-how! She used to become so annoyingly giddy every time I even looked in her direction all those years ago… This should have made her almost get a heart attack…..Damn it, how can she be stronger than me and my Mangekyou…..no, she isn't….NO ONE IS!" _he looked at her suddenly.

"What?" she asked. "You played with fire, you got burned…." She told him casually.

"I-I played w-with fire! I'll s-show you what f-fire IS!" he shouted, "I'm tired of this sphere! **Amaterasu!"**

"W-wha-YOU FOOL! DON'T USE THAT IN HERE!" she warned. But to no avail as he released the jutsu. She ducked under it and the black flames hit the wind, spreading all around the edge of the sphere, making it look like a black orb of fire. He then deactivated the flames so as to not get burned and kicked her away from him. As she was flying back due to the force of the kick she threw a kunai towards Sasuke, but he side stepped it, and it got stuck in a rock right behind him.

"I've had enough, there is no way I'm gonna lose, even if this is a spar!" he claimed. **"Susano'o!"**

Sakura looked as a skeletal ethereal warrior was forming. She recognized the sword and the mirror the 'god' was using, and knew there was no way to fight it and survive. Unless…

"Damn Sakura, why did you have to hit him in the nuts?" Naruto asked as he and Kakashi arrived at the scene. "Now he is totally pissed!" Naruto whined.

"Yup, you did it now Sakura, now it is up to you to put an end to his brooding. I'm not taking any part in this…" Kakashi said, taking his orange book from his pocket and opening on his tagged page.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine, I'll take him out… I swear, you guys are so lazy" she whined and huffed with an annoyed scowl.

"Hey, don't look at me, I beat Kakashi, I did my part" Naruto said defensively.

"Ok ok…." Sakura conceded.

"Ha! I would very much like to see how you'll do such thing" Sasuke challenged.

"Well, like this! **Hiraishin no jutsu!"** Kakashi hearing that dropped his book immediately to watch what was going on. Sasuke just got confused.

"_She can't use that, that's Naruto's most secret and best jutsu…and even if she could, she would need to get a kunai inside the protected zone and that's not gonna hap-" _he was about to call her bluff but he was startled when she just vanished from where she was, right into thin air. He was too stunned to react until he felt metal against his neck's skin. "H-how!"

She smirked, "When you kicked me, I threw a kunai your way. You side stepped it, but there is a rock right here. So it got stuck, and when you called your ethereal friend here, his protective aura went all the way pass the rock. So the kunai was inside. Now enough talk" she said pressing the kunai further against his skin, drawing blood. "Either you forfeit, or you lose your neck. Either way, me and Naruto win."

He sighed. "Fine, you win" he said, deactivating his technique and his Mangekyou.

Naruto jumped with a cheer, "Yay! Oh and Sasuke, Kakashi… don't forget that you now owe me and Sakura-chan a paid week-end in the border town's 'All You Can Spa' Hotel! He cheered happily.

"Yeah yeah….I know" Kakashi waved dismissively.

"Yup, a bet is a bet. And we won…" Sakura said with a smirk. "Now Kakashi, you should go to the hospital to get that arm treated." She advised.

"Hey Sakura…" Sasuke called.

She looked back to him "Yeah?"

"Kakashi told me that you found a way to counter the effects that the Mangekyou Sharingan does to our eyes every time we use it…" he started.

"That's right, what about it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you use it on my eyes now?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh? Sasuke_-kun _needs a little help?" she said with amusement.

"Hn" he shot back

"Ok, but what's in it for me?" She asked while crossing her arms, and with a smirk on her face.

"W-what?" Sasuke stared at her shocked.

"Well, I need something in return for that service" meanwhile Naruto and Kakashi were watching the exchange with a hint of amusement in their eyes.

Sasuke sighed exasperatingly. "Fine…..you can go on a date with me" he said with seriousness.

Now at that everyone went wide eyed. Naruto's shoulders started trembling so much as he tried to hold back laughter, but he was surprised when Sakura didn't hold out as long as him, because she fell on the floor holding her tummy, while rolling back and front, laughing at the top of her lungs. Sasuke was just confused…

"Ohhhh maaaaaaaan, no fair Sakura-chan" Naruto whined. "How come you can laugh so much harder than me?" he sweat dropped as he saw her laughing so hard that tears were falling from her eyes.

Kakashi just shook his head. "Come on Sasuke. She will heal your eyes tomorrow."

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he followed Kakashi out of the training grounds.

(Two Sharingan geniuses, utterly defeated by two shinobi that do not possess any special kekkei-genkai. One, the jinchuuriki Hero of the last war, and the shinobi world's symbol of Hope (for true peace), though in this battle not even an insignificant amount of Kyuubi's chakra was used as help. The other, a medic-nin who has become the symbol of Life, having made healings that were nothing short of legendary by curing the incurable, and fending off hordes of enemies while doing said cures… The reports would seem exaggerated at the time… Apparently they weren't.

They are the ones, for certain. Only pure will of fire could make such genius from nothing more than hard work. But then, how does this 'Will' manifest itself in them? How and why do they have it? How do they use it? A close look at their daily lives might give these answers…)

Naruto shook his head with amusement at her current state and sighed as he went to a wide tree, sat on the floor, and rested his back against said tree. Sakura was only now starting to cool down. She was still chuckling a lot but managed to stand and walk towards the tree Naruto was at. She then sat down next to him, on his left side. And a comfortable silence ensued.

The comfortable silence was broken after several minutes. "I think Sasuke is starting to want me." Sakura blurted out. Naruto didn't make any movement whatsoever. He just kept his eyes closed, with a peaceful expression on his face. The gorgeous pink haired kunoichi was beginning to think he was sleeping when he finally spoke, but still not opening his eyes.

"It was expected. Though we both know that it has nothing to do with how you look." He calmly said. "You got his attention with your display of power."

Sakura made a disgusted face, "He is probably thinking about making me into a baby factory." Naruto chuckled at that. "Don't laugh! It isn't funny." she warned him.

"It is a little-OWCH!" he yelped in pain as Sakura elbowed him in the ribs. "S-sorry"

"You better be… by the way, are you going to tell him how you learned that Kagebunshin explosion?"

"Hell no. He will flip like a crazy ass Uchiha if I tell him that Itachi gave me some of his power." Naruto explained. "Besides, the point of Itachi giving me some of his power and knowledge was just to serve as a failsafe, in case Sasuke decided to turn into a monkey without his banana."

Silence fell again between the two. Sakura looked to her right to get a good look at him. He looked very peaceful with his eyes closed. He had his hitaiate in his right upper arm, so his hair was free and very wild looking. It's also a lot longer than it used to be. Some of it reached his shoulders and eyes. He was also wearing a flak jacket and an orange sports shirt with short sleeves under it, revealing his amazing physique, and also a pair of loose long blue pants that the Kyuubi container usually used for training. On his feet was a pair of battle boots, similar to hers.

She inched closer to him, and turned so that she was partially facing the fifth most accomplished jounin in Konoha, only behind the 4th Hokage Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, and herself. Yes, she was the most accomplished jounin ever, mainly because of both her active ninja and medic status and respecting abilities, some demonstrated during the war, some still in use today…not to mention how she shared her medical knowledge with all five great Nations, voluntarily.

Though, the azure eyed shinobi was almost as powerful as her and the other three combined.

The pinkette looked at the blonde's face, gazing at the Jinchuuriki's unique whisker marks. Such exotic sign that identifies him as the host of the Kitsune: Kyuubi no Yoko. Though it is a wonder how such an evidence, to the presence of a powerful and evil being, could make him look so…._ "Cute, adoring, lovable…"_ there are so many good things even in the presence of such evil, _"His heart and will are able to leave the Kyuubi's might and hatred in the dust"._

The green eyed, goddess-like kunoichi reached with her right hand to the sun kissed shinobi's left cheek, cupping it, and massaging his whiskers with her thumb while slightly supporting her body with her left arm on the ground. She felt him lean into her touch, while a purr erupted from the young male, making a smile appear in the, just as young, female.

Using her hand, she slightly turned his face so she could gaze at it fully. He, due to the sudden lightweight movement, opened his eyes, to gaze at her questioningly…

…

…

"I love you"

...

* * *

Ultimate Secret Scroll of jutsu:

(Information collected and written by the 6th ****** of Konoha/1st ********* Uzumaki ******, and by Uzumaki ******)

Suiken (Drunken-Fighting style) or, as Suiken Ryuu (Drunken-Fist style)

(S-Rank) Tsukinukero Atsuki Omoi (Crushing Passion): A suiken type of attack. Rock-Lee, while drunk, opens 5 gates releasing a massive amount of heat from inside his body, heating up the alcohol in his blood-stream releasing its power all at once. He then launches himself with so much speed and power, hitting his opponent in mid-air. Unless the opponent is very powerful and resilient (Top A-rank or higher), he or she, will die. A short time afterwards, Rock-Lee passes out… Unless he still has some alcohol left that wasn't consumed by the attack. If that is the case, he can unleash (if his subconscious wills it) a continuation of the initial attack…

(B-Rank) Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho (Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms)

(B-Rank) Goryuuka no jutsu (Great Dragon-Fire Technique)

(B-Rank) Goukakyuu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)

(High B-Rank) Suiryuudan no jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile)

(High B-Rank) Daitoppa (Great Wind Canon) or (Great Wind Breakthrough/Penetration)

(High A-Rank) Mugen Sajin Suishouha (Infinite Devastating Water Collision)

(B-Rank) Suijinheki (Water Wall)

(High B-Rank) Omote-Renge (Initial Lotus)

(S-Rank) Bunshin Dai Bakuha (Great Clone Explosion): An upgrade of Itachi's Bunshin Bakuha (Clone Explosion)… Naruto's and Sakura's solid clones can make themselves blow up in a big explosion, making the use of exploding tags seem worthless… Naruto learned it through Itachi's 'gift'. Then he taught Sakura how to do it, and both of them managed to develop a way to make the explosion even bigger than the original technique.

(High A-Rank) Rykuka bunshin (Flash-Fire Clone): Sasuke's try at an exploding clone. A solid clone made of fire chakra that when hit, burns up in flames. The flames can spread a little far, so it can be effective if used right, but has nowhere near the destructive power of the Bunshin Dai Bakuha…

(High A-Rank) Futon Kirazai: Kazekiri no Yaiba (Cutting-Wind release/manipulation: Wind-Bladed Sword): Taught to Sakura by Uzumaki Naruto after she mastered wind manipulation. Wind swords can theoretically cut through anything, fire being its only weakness.

(A-Rank) Daibakufu (Great Waterfall)

(High A-Rank) Dai Housenka no Mai (Dance of the Great Phoenix Fire)

(Low B-Rank) Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Decapitation technique)

(High A-Rank) Hanachiri Atsugai (Pressure Damage of Dispersing Flowers)

(High B-Rank) Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker technique)

(A-Rank) Ni Suikoudan no jutsu (Double Water-Shark Projectile technique)

(A-Rank) Jibashi (Electromagnetic Assassination)

(High B-Rank) Hahonryuu (Destruction Torrent)

(High A-Rank) Gufuu Suika no jutsu (Typhoon Water Vortex technique)

(High A-Rank) Retsudo Dai Tenshou (Revolving Split, Great Earth Palm)

(A-Rank) Raikiri (Lightning-Blade) also known as Chidori (Thousand Birds)

(A-Rank) Inakibari Bunshin (Electric clone) or (Lightning-Flash Clone)

(S-Rank) Fuuhoukegan (Wind Sphere Barrier): Can be used both as a very powerful barrier, or a very powerful cage. Its only weakness is fire. This jutsu can only be performed by someone who knows the Rasengan, as most of its concept is applied here. Also, the user must have mastered wind chakra manipulation. Last but not least, the user must have huge amounts of chakra, otherwise this jutsu won't be practical to use since the amount of chakra needed to be fed to it would make an average Jounin's full reserves go dry. Uzumaki Naruto is the only known user…

(High S-Rank) Sakura Magen: Makyou Ikebana no Mai (Cherry-Blossom Demonic-Illusion: Demonic Flower-Arrangement Dance):

Sakura's most powerful Concealment Genjutsu. She can transform herself and any ally into a swirl of cherry-blossoms. Then she can control these blossoms at will. Due to her amazing chakra control, she can feel/see anything the blossoms touch. Due to the high-speed movement of the blossoms and consequently, the high-speed flow of chakra running through them, it is nearly impossible to dispel the Genjutsu. Normal means like an outsider releasing the Genjutsu by infusing chakra on the affected team-mate would not work here, as this is an area-of-effect Genjutsu, and not a Genjutsu that would be used by manipulating the chakra inside other people. Chakra-sensing ways are useless too as Sakura's chakra is spread all over the place, so it would be impossible to pinpoint exactly where she is, unless the sensor is very proficient to the extent of sensing the user's soul or feelings (like Naruto's Six-Paths Kyuubi mode as shown by the manga).

* * *

Well, anyway, here is the edited first chapter. Only small changes have been made.

How was it on a scale of 0 to 10?

I didn't release the full info of jutsu used in this chapter because it's a big list full of details. I'll put the rest on the next chapter and on more chapters after.

Thanks for reading.

This chapter is of course, subjected to changes like revising and re-editing...

Have a nice day…


	2. With Love

This is an updated/improved version of the second chapter…

This chapter's writing style might have changed a little from the previous one. Let me know what you think of the rhymes xD

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I tried to bribe Naruto but Kishimoto, apparently, makes more money in a day than I make in a year…

…

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

Wielders of the Will of Fire

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

...

* * *

Chapter 2: With Love

* * *

...

If with love as your guide, you believe in each other…

A Will of Fire, in you will gather!

…

_"I love you"_

Naruto's eyes widen as the powerful claim left her lush lips. A second later his eyes had lowered to a half-lid state, while his pupils dilated exponentially. His cheeks moved up a little from the heartwarming smile now adorning his face, and Sakura could feel every movement through her hand, which was still massaging his whiskers.

She delicately moved her thumb lower and threading a little to the right, leaving his skin burning from the affectionate touch. It stopped, having reached the edge of its intended destination: his still smiling lips. The pinkette then traced their current shape (smile), moving the probing thumb along the circular line formed between his upper and lower lip all the way to the other edge, only to return backwards and stop in the middle.

The blue-eyed blond was looking intently at his precious pink-haired teammate's face while she explored his own. A shill ran down Naruto's spine as he watched Sakura slowly lick her own lips. He was familiar with that kind of lick. It was exactly what he did when she would surprise him with some still-steaming bowls from Ichiraku. And, by the way her pupils dilated under her half-lid beautiful green eyes, he was pretty sure she wasn't aware of what her tongue was doing.

He was reminded that her hand still rested on his face when her thumb gently pushed a little between his lips, only to go down, pulling his lower lip with it. If her finger wasn't there, it would look as if he was pouting. But it _was_ there, and soon… she had managed to get his lips very slightly parted. Then… all activity on her hand stopped, holding the position his lips now had.

Again, his senses focused on what image his eyes were captioning, followed by an increase in heart rate as her body leaned in towards his…

* * *

(At the same time, in one of the main streets of Konoha)

The two were walking back after a quick trip to the hospital to treat minor injuries...

One had his brows furrowed in concentration. It was clear something was heavily on his mind to get him like this. The other would appear to be engrossed in what looked like an orange book. But if looked closely, you could tell that not all his attention was being used on his reading.

Some of it was focused on his team-mate, obviously wondering what was occupying so much of his mind. It was a rare occurrence, because most things would take mere seconds for the Uchiha genius to figure out, and if it took more, he would never allow others to see any confusion reflected on his face.

The only things that usually got to him have either something to do with his Clan, or their team. But even Sakura's taunts would only get him to show emotions from his body language, and never from his always-stoic face.

"Want to share?" Kakashi voiced, not taking his face from his book. They kept walking in silence…

They were on the way towards the Hokage tower to see if there's any news on missions or other matters, when Sasuke stopped with what sounded like a "Hn". Kakashi immediately stopped his pacing and his reading to look at the Uchiha, finally getting a reaction. "I have seen it over and over in my head, but it still doesn't make any sense…"

"Go on…" The copy-ninja urged, pocketing his book.

"The last part of the fight, where she seems to have used the Hiraishin…" the raven haired continued.

The silver-haired shinobi's visible eye narrowed, remembering the details in his head, "What about it? It is obvious Naruto taught it to her. Is that bothering you?" he questioned.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, just the fact that I am absolutely, a hundred percent sure, that the kunai she threw at me wasn't one used for Hiraishin."

Kakashi chucked, "That-all? Well, the yellow flash was my sensei. I have seen him use the technique with other kunai, as long as it had the seal on it. The three-pronged kunai is better because it can contain a larger quantity of the user's chakra in it, and the shape is ideal for time-space manipulation, as well as other uses in different scenarios."

Sasuke looked directly at Kakashi, "Yes… but what I mean is, when she threw it at me, before I side-stepped it, my Mangekyou got a clear view of it. It had nothing! Not a paper seal or any other kind… It didn't even have chakra in it! No genjutsu on it either… It might as well have been thrown by an academy's first year student!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Really now? Yes, _THAT_ is _very_ interesting indeed…" he said with a smirk forming. "Hm… Well, the only thing you could do is ask her. But…" he left it hanging.

"But?" the other pushed.

"Try to remember before that… did she place a seal on you?" he enquired.

"Seal? On me?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Kakashi nodded, "My sensei could use it by infusing a Hiraishin-like seal on the ground, on a tree, or on the back of an opponent… with chakra. It was usually a 'one-use' thing only, as the chakra seal wouldn't last more." He explained.

"Hn… maybe that's what happened, probably when we were trapped inside that wind sphere" The Uchiha started walking again, and Kakashi followed. "She is a lot different… way more powerful." He acknowledged.

Kakashi found this amusing, and also the fact that he didn't mention Naruto's growth, but only hers. Did this have something to do with her specifically or was he feeling like he is falling behind? Did Sasuke not mention the blonde because he thought their jinchuuriki knucklehead was so far ahead that the Uchiha had no hope of catching up?

Funny as these thoughts were, Kakashi knew some might not be as complicated. So he voiced, "We did not use our full power. Personally I only used 50%, so it's not like we are in a league lower than them."

"Hn, I only used 40%, but that doesn't mean she was using about as much, or even less than us. Plus whatever more he taught her. If he taught her how to use natural chakra then we would be creamed even if we used our full power... no?" Sasuke reasoned.

"True" The copy-cat jounin agreed. "But she could also have been using almost her full power; having to battle us both while Naruto wasn't there. Though it is amusing that you think you're weaker…" Kakashi mused aloud.

"Pff, I know what I am capable of. If I am careful with the Hiraishin, it's not like they could ever win against my Mangekyou's full power. The only thing bugging me is that they know most of my abilities, while I know next to nothing about theirs…"

"Ah…" Kakashi finally understood. "Yes, I guess with that we are at a disadvantage." A big disadvantage for Sasuke though. The old rivalry was still there, though more friendly, and it even had a new member in it: Sakura... Though, it still felt strange the way Sasuke acknowledged her so much now.

Finishing those thoughts, Kakashi pulled out his book again.

The two continued their path to the Hokage tower. Though, the topic discussed was not the only thing in Sasuke's head at the moment, but it was enough to get back his unreadable expression, to mask his other, even more conflicting and confusing thoughts currently plaguing him…

* * *

(At the gates)

*slap*

"AH!-hey! The hell, man!" Kotetsu grumbled loudly, having been woken up in a rough manner.

"Wake up sleepy-ass! Our replacements are here… Come on, let's get Genma and see if there's any vacant training ground. You have to train too, not just sleep all day. Unless you want to become the first ever fat active-jounin…" Izumo said in a scolding manner to his sleep-plagued teammate.

Kotetsu thought for a moment, "What about the Akimichi?" he said, while looking back to Izumo, only to notice that his teammate was gone… _"What The hell? Where did he go?"_

Suddenly: "I'm not fat! I'm just big boned!" Came the angry shout behind him. He turned around, wide-eyed.

"E-eh, h-hey there, Tara-san!" He awkwardly greeted the female Akimichi, "Didn't know you were the one to replace me today he he…" He chuckled nervously…_ "That damn Izumo sent me into a trap! Bastard…"_

* * *

Share your love with your chosen one…

And a special Bond might form.

If it's shared back with equal tone…

Together you'll withstand any storm.

…

Her mind was a blur, her face looked like it was painted to match her hair… and she was pretty sure that if they were standing, her legs wouldn't hold out any longer. But right now all that mattered to her was him, and the fact that they were getting closer and closer to each other. A long lock of slightly unruly and utterly beautiful pink hair fell in front of Sakura's face. Anyone else wouldn't notice it due to her face having a matching color at the moment… but he _isn't_ anyone else. He _always_ notices changes in her, he always notices _her_...

True to that, the _"blue-eyed, blond, hot piece of loving, caring, sensual, loyal, amazing-" _her train of thought blurred again as Naruto's hand, which went towards her face during her 'moment', moved the lock back to where it belonged, exposing once again the forehead he always labeled as extremely charming and kissable…

Taking advantage of where his hand already was, he took it a little further by resting it at the back of her head, pulling her in a little faster.

The extra push made her do a light intake of breath, like a very small gasp, accompanied by the opening of her eyes all the way up in realization that he was looking forward to what was coming as much as she was.

Her gaze went up to meet his, and the cerulean sapphires there pulled her mind in, like a fish surrounded by a giant blue ocean, who just bit the bait laying there and was now being hoisted up towards its doom. But oh was she going to love _this_ 'doom'…

With that last thought coursing through her mind, their 'foreplay' ended. She loved every moment of it, how they tease each other with their gaze and feather-like touch. But they both new the next step was coming… and all hell broke loose.

Sakura removed her thumb from his open lips, and smashed them with her own instead. His lower was surrounded by both of hers, same as her upper lip was by both of his. They lightly nibbled each other and pushed even further in.

The pinkette, now supported by her knees on the ground, placed her recently free right hand inside his golden mane. She pushed forward, her body flushing against his. He was now being trapped between her and the tree. His head was also pushed back against it.

Naruto's right hand, previously behind her head, fell all the way down her back.

The cheery-blossom angled her head to the side, allowing her face to go even closer to his. They were so deep in each other that their noses were touching side by side. The medical ninjutsu master parted her lips further, and this action was taken advantage of by the golden jinchuuriki as he also parted his own lips to match hers and hold them open by pushing against them with even greater force.

Neither had a doubt they were not going to get out of this without bruises, but it's not like they cared anyway…

Friction was now constant on their mouths, the lack of moisture making it rough. To fix that, the sapphire-eyed young man gave a hell of a lick along his emerald-eyed teammate's swollen lips. That action caused a gasp of chock from her, which provided enough space for him to explore her now completely open and accessible mouth.

A moan and a large shudder escaped the pinkette's body at the exact same time. These two reactions mixed together resulted in the release, from deep within her throat, of a sound that would make any pervert die instantly from blood loss.

This primal 'music' was shot right into Naruto. He felt the vibrations traveling from her body to his, and Sakura's moan was absorbed into his mouth. The exquisite and erotic sound eventually reached his ears, and sent his brain into overdrive.

This new state gave 'life' to the future Hokage's lower half. And with it, he noticed that while his upper body had a large contact with the tasty blossom, the rest was very 'lonely'…

To rectify that, his free left-hand ventured behind her, but lower than its right counterpart. It rested on her meaty flesh, cupping and gripping it with a gentle squeeze, making another moan escape the 'kissable forehead'-owner. Taking complete possession of her right buttock, the blonde applied an upward force, enough to lift her slightly off the ground. The passionate genjutsu-user broke the heavy make-out to release yet another moan, this one louder however, due to her open mouth not having anything covering it at the moment. Something her equally passionate teammate took care of, by quickly and roughly covering it yet again with his lips.

Another 'Icha Icha' session ensued, while the kyuubi's jailer continued his previously interrupted task, by pulling Sakura's lower body on top of his own. It was an awkward position at first until she decided to help by pulling her left leg up, between them, and then managing to get it on his other side. That finally out of the way, they proceeded to again 'smash' against each other, though now, to their joy…excitement…pleasure… he was being straddled by the pinkette; their bodies now almost completely against one another.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

'Knock Knock'

"Enter!" it appeared to be the voice of one Tsunade Senju, current Hokage of Konoha. She was inside her office, writing something on a paper when the knocks on her door sounded.

She appeared a lot more peaceful then earlier, also more calm and willing to do the usually troublesome tasks that came with her position of Kage. Her assistant was sitting on the nearby couch reading some magazines, though… you could see in her a slightly annoyed expression directed at her master.

One would think she would be happier that the busty blond woman was doing her job without a fuss. But one would also understand the raven girl's annoyance, assuming you would take notice of the seven empty 'sake' labeled bottles on the big desk. The drunk Hokage managed to get her way in the end, and even though she _was_ a hard worker while under the influence, Shizune couldn't help but think that Hashirama's granddaughter would sooner or later make a mistake worst than the one she did last month. It was a scary idea, since the 'last mistake' was trying to pass a law that made 'being alive' illegal. Punishable by… well… _death_.

Both their attentions were shifted to the door as it closed. In front of the desk now stood two elite jounin. One Uchiha Sasuke, and one Hatake Kakashi.

They both bowed towards the busty blonde. Sasuke didn't exactly like doing that to anyone, but he also didn't want to seem disrespectful, lest he be on the receiving end of a right hook. And he already had enough from Sakura earlier today to last for a long while. Besides, he would only be able to act as he wanted towards anyone when in the presence of Uzumaki Naruto… the dobe had some kind of weird power that apparently would enable him and everyone under his 'protection' to leave unscathed even if he brought a cow into this office.

"Good day Hokage-sama" Kakashi started, "Is there any news on missions for my team as a whole, or for either me or Sasuke?" it was 2 months since he and the Uchiha had a mission. Well, by 'mission' they mean anything A-rank and up of course.

Shizune and Tsunade frowned, "W-Well, I might have two high B-ranks, one for each… but why are you here so early? Training was cancelled?" The age-hiding female asked.

The two Sharingan users looked at each other with raised brows before looking back. "What do you mean cancelled? We just came from it…" Sasuke voiced.

The Hokage pulled a paper from her right. "It says here your team reserved training ground 11 for at least 2 more hours… If you were just using it for 2 hours, why reserve for 4? Another team could have used it, and don't forget each team has a limited number of training hours per month on the training grounds, with extra ones requiring payment…" she explained, though she was pretty sure at least Kakashi knew about this.

"Err… and who made the reservation?" The silver haired shinobi asked, while looking side ways to Sasuke, which got him a 'wasn't me' look.

"Naruto…" was the reply. Sasuke groaned.

"That idiot can't do anything right" he mumbled, then questioned "Is it too late to cancel it?" to which Tsunade nodded.

Meanwhile Shizune was getting more and more confused… "That is so weird, why wouldn't they tell you? I half expected for it to be some kind of reunion and spars between all of you, Team-Gai, Team-Shikamaru and Team-Hinata…" Everyone looked at her with 'what tha frack?' faces. Shizune sighed, she had a feeling this was going to be a loooong day. "Sakura came here a few days ago, and Tsunade-Sama wasn't available, so I did it…" All of them kept staring waiting for her to continue… "By 'it' I mean she came here wanting to reserve these 5 training grounds, for exactly 2 hours, starting a few minutes ago, and coinciding with the other 2 extra hours that Naruto-kun had previously reserved. And since all those training grounds are exactly the ones around training ground 11, I thought you guys were going to do something that needed the extra space." She explained, "Also, she brought payment for both her's and Naruto-kun's reservations" she finished.

"Why would they want so much space? We just had an intense training session…" The Uchiha looked at Kakashi with an angry face, "Those bastards… they probably used us for warm-up and now are going to go full out on each other! How embarrassing! An Uchiha… warming the bench?" He had half a mind to go back there and Tsukuyomi the fools into oblivion.

As funny as Sasuke's concerns were for Kakashi, he got really curious now. If those two were going to deck it out, this would be a golden opportunity for numerous reasons…

"Weren't you complaining about not knowing much about their skills?" He questioned his teammate. "Well, this could be the moment to check them out. And also…" He now turned back to the busty Sannin, "It's been a while since most people saw their full fighting potential since the war, and they have only arrived back in the village 1 month ago, I'm sure everyone is looking forward to something like this…" The masked jounin voiced.

Tsunade's eyes widened and Shizune groaned, "Shizune! Send the message to every Shinobi, high-ranking officials and wealthy civilians currently in the village! I want loooads of bets on this! Tell them that 'Konoha's Ni Dai Jinketsu, Itonami and Kitai, are going to deck it out in training grounds 11-10-9-8-7 and 6! Meet there in an hour at most with the bets already placed! 5% of the bets are to the house of course!" Tsunade shouted in delirium. _"I'm gonna raise loads of profit he he! I'll be swimming in sake!" _she started chuckling like a maniac.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm going home, I'll meet you there in an hour then…" he wouldn't say it, but he was looking forward to this. He wanted to know exactly what their full potential was. And he was looking forward to fighting with the pinkette again soon... though when that happens, he has no intention of losing.

Kakashi nodded. "See you there…"

* * *

(In the academy, outside a class-room)

Anko closed the door behind her with a content grin. She noticed Iruka coming her way rapidly and grinned even wider. "Hello there Iruka" she greeted.

He stopped in front of her, "I came as soon as I heard you were the one replacing me! What was the hokage thinking?"

"Aww don't be like that, they didn't do _too_ bad…" told the snake-mistress.

"Really?" The jounin teacher questioned with surprise and she nodded. He would think they had been mentally destroyed or something. "Well, anyway this is for you." He said, handing over some kind of invitation.

Anko opened and read it. She suddenly looked up at him, eyes wide. "No shit?" Iruka nodded.

"Apparently it's going to happen. I don't know the full details besides what it says in the invitations, but it should be very interesting. I for one want to see how much my old students have grown. I couldn't be prouder of them!" he voiced with excitement. "Well, I'm going to finish the class and dismiss the students, see you there" he passed Anko and walked in the direction of the class-room.

She turned back to Iruka, and said with a smirk "You should take some mops and water-filled buckets in there though".

"Uh? Why?" he glanced back to her in confusion.

She was almost out, but before leaving she shouted back. "Well, apparently it's a bad idea to teach so many students at the same time. Turns out the piss of 30 students running down their pants, and onto the class-room floor, gives off a nasty smell!" _"He he, that's why you should never interrogate more than 2 people at the same time…"_

The academy teacher's eyes widened into plates. He ran to the door and yanked it open, only to choke and take a step back from the smell. "Damn you Ankoooo!"

Inside were 30, passed-out, smelly students…

* * *

(Market district)

"Cmon cmon! We are almost there!" Ino shouted back to Shikamaru. "We are almost at the flower shop! Then you can dump the bags there and we can go make the final shop run!" she finished with an excited look.

They were walking in the middle of a street. Ino was carrying a bag in each hand, while her teammate looked like he was carrying twice his weight in each.

_"I'm going to offer Kakashi all the Icha Icha books he wants, and even pay him for future ones, and in trade he will warp Ino into another dimension, and leave her there…" _The pineapple haired shinobi planned. _"I didn't sign up for this troublesome shit… How come Choji always manages to get out of this mess?"_

While he was plotting, he didn't notice that Ino stopped. Though that became obvious when he heard her excited and loud greeting, right next to him, much to his chagrin.

"Oh! Hey Sai! What's up?" The blond Yamanaka asked the extremely pale ink user.

"Here… I have some invitations to you both. It's probably about the exact same thing. And you should check it now because it will happen in 50 minutes at most." He informed and then motioned to give them the envelopes.

"Hm, ok. Hey Ino hold some of these." Shikamaru requested, so he could receive it from Sai and then read it.

Instead, Ino had other plans, "Don't worry I'll get them both, you take these."

"Wha? N-no wait!" He was ignored as Ino dumped her bags on him and got the envelopes. _"DAMN BLONDE! She is worse than my mother!"_ He breathed and counted to 10 in his mind to calm himself down. _"Forget another dimension, I'm gonna ask Naruto to Rasenshuriken her troublesome ass! Why don't we Naras have some insanely destructive jutsu? Instead we have shadows that stop movement… And those can't even stop the movement of her mouth! So if I paralyze her body she would talk me to death…"_ his thoughts were disrupted from further analysis by Ino's gasp.

"Naruto and Sakura are going to battle each other at full power?" Shikamaru would have to thank those two later for getting him out of another shopping spree.

* * *

(At the hospital)

"No time for that! Don't you see? Naruto-nii and Sakura-nii are going to fight! I can't miss this! I bet he will use my version of the Oiroke, designed for female perverts, to knock her out!" Konohamaru argued.

"B-but Kono-AH!" Moegi started but was cut-off as the young Sarutobi pulled her along. Udon ran after them.

"Konohamaru-kun, you shouldn't call Sakura-Sama a pervert…"

"Shut up Udon!"

* * *

Love alone may not conquer all…

Any sinful thought might break it.

But with an intense friendship wall…

The Bond will be eternal, "believe it!"

…

The heated exchange of tongue and exploration of each other's mouths continued for several minutes. Neither were winning, and giving up seemed like an option none of the two would take anytime soon. It appeared they were both willing to keep at it until judgment day. That is until Sakura unlocked what looked sealed by making a sudden jerk backwards, though it appeared she didn't want to end it by the way she pulled on Naruto's tongue, just before completely separating.

The pinkette suddenly turned to her left and closed her eyes shut. And bringing her face even further away from the blonde… she sneezed.

Despite his gasping for breath, the blonde managed to laugh out loud. And after recovering from her sneeze, and giving several intakes of air, the cherry blossom joined in with several chuckles. A moment later it turned into laughter, and while still looking to the left, she rested her head on her teammate's right shoulder.

Still chuckling, they both closed their eyes and tightened their embraces on each other.

"Someone was talking about you." He said with a smirk. Both calmed down, but their breathing was still heavy, having just _'temporarily'_ ended an extreme make-out. Sakura turned her head around, now facing his neck. She nuzzled it affectionately…

"Someone is always talking about me and you, though this never happened before" she mumbled into his neck. The kunoichi turned her head a little to look up at him. "Sorry…" The blue eyed shinobi chuckled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about silly." He told her, and then proceeded to lower his head to give her a light kiss on her forehead. At that action she closed her eyes and sighed with a pretty smile, enjoying the feel of the kiss. "Maybe they were talking in a more personal and direct way towards you."

"Like what?" she asked with her brows furrowed together, which combined with her swollen lips and pink cheeks from their previous activities, made her look very cute. Like a toddler asking those childlike questions about things they didn't understand.

Naruto smirked, "Well, considering what we were doing earlier, if someone far away called me a pervert, I probably would've sneezed." Sakura laughed. It, however, died as nearly as it came, with her cheeks turning a deep pink.

"Oh…" She said with a sheepish expression. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he enquired. She chuckled nervously.

"W-well… maybe t-that's what h-happened to me?" she stuttered embarrassedly.

"Reeeaally now?" The blonde grinned mischievously. "The great 'Itonami' was having some not-so-pure thoughts?" he half mocked, half accused.

"H-hey!" she pouted indignantly. "It's not _my_ fault!" the pinkette defended. He snorted.

"The implication being?"

"… that it's _yours_…" she accused. He got wide-eyed.

"Mine?" he looked at her incredulous.

She got in front of his face and looked in his eyes. "YES! It's not _my_ fault you're such a good kisser, and hot, sexy, romantic, passionate, cute, adorable, lovable, soft… oh and did I mention you smell amazingly well even when you're sweating? Not to mention the way you touch my body! I had a freaking orgasm from you just licking my mouth and another from you grabbing my ass! Also-HMPH!" her rambling was abruptly stopped when he smacked his lips onto hers.

Both tilted their heads and deepened it. Another heavy tongue war was eminent.

This time, however, the Uzumaki's mind was totally hazed from all she said. He really wanted her badly. He knew _that_ wasn't going to happen _yet_ and definitely not out here, but he was desperate for more contact with her body without crossing those boundaries.

To that end, he got up on one knee and Sakura wrapped her legs around him. Naruto then lowered them onto the grass-filled ground, with her back resting on it, and the blue-eyed blond on top of the green-eyed pinkette.

He reached for her boots and took them off, releasing her soft and smooth feet to feel the soft cool breeze of the outside world. While he did the same for his own boots she unzipped his jounin jacket and threw it to the ground, followed a moment later by his shirt. Her fiery kisses got even rougher from her excitement of finally feeling his skin directly on her hands, as she had discarded her fingerless gloves by the tree shortly after their training had ended.

Using her strength, she quickly twisted them around, wanting to be on top. This provided an opportunity for her passionate companion to relieve her of the jacket and shirt, those now being thrown to the ground, leaving her with an orange sports bra.

Both moaned into each other from the feel of the new skin on skin contact on their upper bodies…

Moments later, the jinchuuriki turned them around again, caught her hands in his, and pinned them on the ground above their battling heads. This action caused the women under him to release a growl. It could be said that at this moment none of them wanted to be on the bottom.

She tried turning them again, using her amazing strength, but found out she somehow couldn't. No matter how much strength she used, he just wouldn't budge. Sakura tried once more, this time pushing him up with her mouth and biting his lip… Now it was his turn to release a growl, which made them open their eyes. A gasp was heard from the pinkette.

His eyes had changed, from deep blue to a flashing full yellow with a black horizontal bar… No wonder she couldn't turn them, as he was using natural-chakra to boost his strength to very high levels.

She gave up for now, letting him win this round… and proceeded to grind her lower section against his, enjoying their contact and the moans that filled the air.

* * *

(Outside the hospital)

"Such demonstration of youthfulness cannot go unseen!" a wobbling green-clad shinobi shouted.

"Lee! Stop shouting in my ears! And you just woke up, you're not in a condition to go anywhere yet!" a kunoichi with 2 buns on her hair scolded him. She was helping him walk, by having one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Tenten, as much pain I am feeling right now because _SOMEONE_ can't control himself, even a little, when drunk… I have to admit that I don't intend to miss out on something like this…" a limping Hyuuga said while glaring at Lee…

Another green-clad shinobi on crutches voiced out loud, "Yes! It is settled then! I shall manage to drag my damaged behind, to see Naruto-kun's and Sakura-san's youth in action, even if I have to crawl there! And if I don't make it there in time, I shall run 100 times around the shinobi world!" He proclaimed.

"Same here! Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted in agreement.

"Ugh! _That_ is _not_ doable!" Tenten exasperated. _"I'm surrounded by morons!"_

* * *

…

"We had something else planned… You cannot change something we agreed to just because something else exciting came up… And you didn't even get there in time for our meeting, but now you don't want to be late?" Aburame Shino droned.

Kiba sighed, "This again? Cmon, this will be awesome! I bet Sakura is gonna kick his ass!" Yes, he was planning to bet some money on that. Akamaru barked at him. "You bet on a draw? Fine, you're on! What about you Hinata? Care to place a bet?" Kiba asked. He was excited about this.

Hinata couldn't deny that she was feeling some excitement herself. Even though they had talked about it a long time ago… of how he could not return her feelings; he did say he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her and their friends. He made it clear she was one of his most precious people. It was obvious what her choice was.

"Yeah! I bet on Naruto-kun! No way Sakura will win!" She issued the challenge at Kiba with a smirk on her face.

If you truly love something, you let it go, you let it choose its own path. It amazed her how far she managed to get aftershe stopped pursuing Naruto… If anything, it made her stronger. Hinata would never think that between the 4 of them in their team, _she_ would become the captain. Back then she would think that even _Akamaru_ was more captain material than her!

"HA! Alright then! He he, I'm going to be eating for free for months! Shino, care to place a bet to expand that period to a year?" bad move…

... ... ...

... ... ...

"No… betting is a bad habit. If you succumb to it, you will grow large debts, risk becoming poor and not being able to pay up. That will make you enemies, and possibly raise wars because of it. People might get-" Kiba was already grabbing his hair in frustration when an interruption came.

"S-Shino!" he looked at Hinata.

"Yes?"

"A simple 'no thanks' would suffice you know?" she reasoned.

"But I have to warn my teammates against the possible dangers they might get themselves into" alright that didn't work, time for drastic measures, "and not to mention that-"

Suddenly, Hinata pointed to a fence behind him, "Look! Is that one of the extremely rare bugs you were looking for?" Shino immediately looked behind him, and he saw a fly there… He frowned.

"No, that is just a common-" but when he looked back to her, she was gone. He looked around, and noticed that not even Kiba and Akamaru were there.

"Hm… that is the 7th time they do that to me this month. Though I can't understand why…"

* * *

"If our Lust stands alone…

Hard trials could follow."

"But if we wrap it inside a love-like stone…

You and I will never feel hollow!"

…

She moaned, he growled, and she moaned again. He was enjoying seeing her beneath him taking pleasure from what he could offer, _for now._

_"Won't be long now… Sakura-chan. Soon we will be able to go all the way."_

"H-hm! N-naruto…" His name rolled out of her mouth, and not a second later their kissing began anew. Her legs around him tightened, and she ground harder against his lower body.

Their eyes opened in front of each other, and the blonde's widened. _"Oh Shit-"_ "Hmph!" the sound was absorbed by her mouth as she finally managed to turn them over. The pinkette's eyes now equal to his. He tried to turn them yet again, but it was her turn to growl in denial. _"Ugh… for her it's ok, but if this keeps up I'm also gonna… these are my favorite training pants… I don't want to stain them!"_ Time to even the odds…

His eyes changed again, as a vertical, blood-red slit crossed his toad-eyes. It was only visible for a second as both closed their eyes.

He turned them and got up, bringing her with him. He ran ahead, and 5 seconds later he smashed her back against a tree, making a huge dent in it.

"Uh!" Sakura sounded on impact. Using her feet to propel her from the tree, she pushed him down fast and hard, creating a crater on the ground. He felt her smirk against his mouth, as she was once again on top. The jinchuuriki chuckled… he also liked these games.

(5 minutes later)

It looked like a battleground from chuunin-level combat. Though it certainly wasn't from chuunin, and they weren't exactly battling…

He was standing now. She had her arms and legs around him, and her forehead against his. Both were breathing hard, and the pinkette was carrying a _very_ content smile. Their breathing calmed down, and the med-nin placed a long kiss on his mouth. Unlike the ones a moment ago, this one was no longer lust filled, but very passionate instead. Looking at him, she smiled again. Emerald gazed at Sapphire, their eyes back to normal.

Sakura's hands reached both sides of his face. And with a tender smile: "I love you so 'freakin' much, you know?"

Naruto smiled back, "I know… my koishii, I know. The feeling is 'freakin' mutual." She laughed while nuzzling her nose on his neck.

He started walking forward at a leisured pace.

"Naru, you didn-" he cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'll wait… Besides, it would be kind of suspicious for a training session to result in my pants getting a white stain." He said chuckling.

"O-oh" she blushed. His state was still very noticeable though, "But you're still hard…" she pouted, feeling _'it' _poke her.

"Yeah, but It'll go away now" he said smirking mischievously. She raised her eyebrows.

Suddenly, he un-wrapped her legs from around him and pushed her forward into the air. She was expecting to fall with her feet on the ground. "Wha-EEEK!" A splash was heard and water sprouted upwards. He had dumped her in the nearby river.

"Ha ha! Time for a cold swim!" he shouted excitedly. But before he could jump in, tendrils of water shot forward and grappled his arms and legs. "Woah!" and he was pulled into the river as the kunoichi's head appeared above water.

"HA! Take that!" came the victorious shout, though it was short lived as she was pulled underwater with a gasp escaping from her lips.

He kept pulling her down until she got eye level with him. Both had smiles on their faces. Sakura went forward to plant another passionate kiss on Naruto.

They emerged a few seconds later, still lip-locked…

As it ended, she rested her forehead on his, and released a blissful sigh.

…

She loved these moments with him. They had been scarce for some time, as the 2 had been away from the village for a while, and on different locations.

He had been on talks with the Kage's and Lords of each country, discussing the future of each Nation. While the pinkette had been sharing her knowledge, teaching other medics on other countries whatever they could grasp from her long list of medical expertise and abilities.

But now, for the time being, they were free. Free to enjoy each other's love. And love him, she does.

Without him she would still be a little frail girl, a poor excuse of a shinobi.

They say her will and talent is huge, and her potential enormous. Her determination is rock-solid and never-wavering. Though most, or maybe all, don't realize that it was_ him_ that pulled her forward, like the pebble that starts the avalanche. The spark that ignited the forest-fire…

She admired him. She looked up to him. She asked for his help, and he offered all of it.

He had faith in her. He loved her. With it, she climbed very high. But the higher they are, the harder they fall.

And fall hard she did, for him…

It wasn't long before she was offering him all of her heart. To this day, she still considered that, the best decision she had ever made.

Every day with him was filled with laughter. Every interaction between the two… with love. Every moment apart… with hope. Every kiss… with passion. And with every sight of females ogling him, the enormous effort to not snap their necks, or to not make out with him right in front of those bitches!

…

After a while, they got off the river and sat on the edge, with their feet in the water. Sakura was between Naruto's legs, resting her body against his chest, and her head against his right shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her tummy, and his chin resting on top of her left shoulder. They sat there in silence for a while. Some moments later, he broke it.

"Soon…" he said. It was a small and simple word, and could mean almost anything to anyone else. But the way he said it…

_She knew..._

Her eyes widened as she looked to her left, at his face. "W-wait, what? You mean… finally?" came her hopeful yet desperate question.

He smiled in reassurance, "Yes, Sakura-chan… finally…"

Her face broke into a wide, happy, open-mouthed grin. "S-so you finally did it? You managed to alter it?"

"It's not yet done, it still needs some work. But I found a way to enable it. All I need is to apply the correction into it. Then it will be ready for us to seal our bond, and at the same time fulfill _that_ request of yours." He explained.

"How long?" She asked anxiously.

"21 days at most." The pinkette gasped.

"Really?" he nodded, much to her happiness. Finally, after 2 long years of waiting, they can finally move their life forward without fearing anyone successfully interfering in their lives. Like what happened with Naruto's parents. They couldn't afford the risk of Sakura being extremely weakened during childbirth.

(A.N.: You might ask why, since Sakura isn't a jinchuuriki like Kushina. But it has to do with what her request to Naruto entailed. You'll find out about it in future chapters)

The young, water-drenched kunoichi gulped.

"N-naru…" she started. He looked at her eyes.

"Hm?" Naruto asked as he stroked her midsection with a feather-like touch.

"In 20 days… at night, can we celebrate by throwing a big party? We can do it on the Hokage's mansion, Tsunade won't mind. And we invite all our closest friends and loved ones…" she nervously rambled. Naruto found it strange, why would she be nervous about this… And second, the party was to… _celebrate?_ He blushed.

"S-Saku-chan, you want to celebrate with all our friends… the fact that… we are going to, err… _do it,_ the next day?" She held back a laugh.

"N-no! Not _that_!" was her quick reply.

"Oh… then celebrate what?" the blonde asked, obviously confused. If it had nothing to do with it, why were they going to celebrate the day before?

She sucked in a big intake of air, _"Here it goes"_…

"It's to celebrate s-something else…" she cleared her throat, turn her body so she could face him more. Her left side now rested against his chest, and she lifted her right hand to his cheek. Then, she closed her eyes for a moment to regain her wits, before opening them again a moment later, to look directly at him.

Two emotion-filled emeralds gazed at innocent and curious sapphires. "Uzumaki 'Baka' Naruto…" she started with a little jab-like joke, to which he pouted cutely. "It would be my… Honor… Joy… Bliss…" after a pause and another intake of breath, "If you, in 20 days from now… went with me to the main administrative building, to the wing that deals with the kind of official shinobi matters that don't need the Hokage's permission, to sign… with me… a piece of paper. Uhm… it's a kind of paper that, if I wave it in front of other women, it will make them glare at me." she finished sheepishly.

Naruto would be _completely _clueless to what the hell the pinkette just said if… _if_ she wasn't looking at him with so much raw emotion. It was similar to when they agreed to 'trade' hearts.

"A-are you… asking me to, m-marry you?" he said with astonished eyes.

"M-maybe?" she answered, still with a sheepish expression present. He somehow managed to raise an eye-brow at her.

Sakura reached for his left hand, and guided it to her chest, placing his palm on top of her bra, right above her heart. Now, as he felt the precious organ beat very rapidly, the hokage-to-be was sure about this moment. It was exactly like two years ago, when both entrusted each other with their hearts.

"Yes." This time the reply was firm, with no room for doubts. "It's yours…" She said, applying a downward pressure on his hand, and consequently, on her heart, "and I know it will soon be written _in_ us. But I also want it to be written in a piece of paper, so that anyone could go and check it. So that if anyone has doubts, they can simply go and read it, and see that it is real, official… _permanent!_ So…" Her eyes sparkled intensely. "… Koi, will you marry me?"

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Of course, _my _Sakura-hime…"

…

…

…

* * *

Konoha's Ni Dai Jinketsu (Konoha's Two Great Heroes): Referring to Naruto and Sakura, the ones that turned the tides on the last Great War.

Itonami (Life): A nickname given to Sakura since the last great war. She earned it due to 'rescuing' several dying shinobi that, to any other med-nin (Tsunade-included), would appear to be beyond saving. On several occasions, that included 'bringing back to life' people whose hearts had stopped beating for over several minutes. With her, almost no life was beyond saving.

Kitai (Hope): Several times, during the war, the order to retreat was given. These battles, however, never ended up in defeat. As every time hope of winning seemed lost, Naruto would 'pop up', and literally hammer the opposition. After the damage had been done, he would leave to help another battlefront. This 'hit and run' warfare, not only left Naruto away from any capture attempts by Akatsuki's masked leader, but also made the latter's battle tactics against the Shinobi Alliance almost useless. Near the final moment in the war, almost every shinobi already had all their hopes, of a peaceful future, placed on Naruto. And he did _not_ disappoint.

Koishii (Beloved)

Koi (Love)

Hime (Princess)

* * *

Ultimate Secret Scroll of jutsu:

(Information collected and written by the 6th ****** of Konoha/1st ********* Uzumaki ******, and by Uzumaki ******)

(A-Rank) Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere): An A-Rank jutsu consisting purely of chakra manipulation. It is the strongest jutsu in existence that can be made without any type of seals, hand-seals, or Kekkei-Genkai related abilities. Uzumaki Naruto can mix it with nature manipulation, giving it wind chakra, and making it a low S-rank jutsu. He can imbed more chakra in it to make an Oodama Rasengan (High A-Rank without Wind, S-Rank with Wind). He can also make an even more powerful version, the Rasenshuriken (High S-Rank), by combining a perfect balance of chakra and wind element manipulation.

...

(High S-Rank) Kamui (Divine Power): One of the Great Powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and one of the most advanced time-space jutsu in existence. However, due to Kakashi not having Uchiha blood, and not having an overall decent chakra capacity, his Kamui's power is limited. Even though he is a lot better at it now, he still can't use it to the extent that Tobi can. They are the only known users.

(High S-Rank) Kirin: When fire jutsu have been used in battle, the heated air will rise to the atmosphere. If there is a slight presence of clouds in the area above, they become electromagnetically charged. Sasuke can then control the charge by channeling a Chidori's electric current from his hand, to 'guide' the thunder to its intended target. The thunder crash is nearly instant. Also, if there was a great concentration of clouds, and large fire jutsu were hurled directly at them, said clouds could become so charged, that the resulting attack could devastate a small village.

(High S-Rank) Amaterasu (Sun Goddess): One of the Great Powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Black flames are created where the user has his eye focused on. The flames consume everything they touch and cannot be extinct by any means other than being sealed, or if the user wills them to disappear, or after 7 days and 7 nights. If the user is skilled, he can control the flames to take any shape he wants, and/or to go anywhere he wants.

(SS-Rank) Susano'o (God of Sea and Storms): One of the Great Powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan, some say it is the best of them all. An ethereal being arises, casting a protective, almost invincible aura around the user. Sasuke can use this due to Itachi sealing it from him into his brother. Sasuke's technique has even greater defense with less chakra consumption due to his Susano'o having a great mirror artifact, and a 1-hit kill attack from a great sword artifact, both collected by Itachi. Sasuke managed to transform the power of the sword artifact into arrows that he can make his Susano'o fire at great speeds, making an even better offensive attack. (Susano'o can only be used by someone that has mastered both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.

...

Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God) Level 1 (High S-Rank) Lvl2 (Low SS-Rank): Developed by the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze. Other known users are Uzumaki Naruto. Only 2 levels of this jutsu have been reportedly seen… ever. Uzumaki Naruto has also been seen using both levels. If he knows other levels is unknown.

Level 1: Minato used the Level 1 in the 3rd Great Shinobi War. He tagged every 3-pronged kunai with a special seal. He could then 'flash' to the kunai by creating several vacuum spaces by time-space manipulation that would pull him forward. The seal on the kunai enabled this time-space manipulation between him and said seal. To increase his speed even further, he would channel his raiton chakra to his front, electrifying the air in his path, making it thin out and spread apart to reduce air resistance. This raiton use made him appear as if he was a blindingly fast yellow flash while traveling. This is where his nickname came from. Uzumaki Naruto can do the same thing by using his wind chakra to get the air out of the way. Later, instead of just getting it out of the way, he learned to channel the air in front of him to go around him and onto his back, pushing him forward to further increase the jutsu's speed.

Level 2: During the 3rd Great Shinobi War, Minato started trying out this Level, usually testing it only when there were 1 or 2 enemies in his way. This Level enabled him to instantly 'warp' to his kunai by opening a direct dimensional 'gate' between him and the seal. This required a greater time-space manipulation, but if done well, he would disappear and reappear instantly. He managed to do this so well that he could 'warp' while doing another jutsu like the Rasengan, and even choosing where he would appear in relation to the kunai (above, to the left, behind, etc…). He sometimes used this Level with chakra-seals instead of the paper seals on the kunais. For example, he could infuse a special ink with his chakra to move it to where he wanted and make it take the form of the intended seal (Like Sai uses his ink to create animals, though using it to make seals is much easier than making a living roaring ink-lion). The 4th could also make a seal on any solid surface by engraving it there with his chakra (like he did on his fight with Tobi… he placed a seal on the masked man's back, right after hitting him with the Rasengan).

...

* * *

(Note: Everyone, except Naruto and Sakura, still think Tobi is Madara because in this fic, Kabuto didn't have time to summon the real Madara… future chapters will show why. So, in the bingo book, they kind of added Madara's and Tobi's powers together.)

Last profile of the Bingo Book:

- Uchiha Madara -

Rank: SSS

Status: Presumed alive…

...

Kekkei Genkai: Uchiha Blood; Direct descendant of the 6-Paths Sage; Level 3 Sharingan; Mangekyou Sharingan; Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

...

Skill:

Taijutsu: 89\100

Ninjutsu: 100\100

Genjutsu: 95\100

Seals: 86\100

...

Traits:

Intelligence: 93\100

Speed: 79\100

Strength: 88\100

Stamina: 81\100

...

Special-skill:

Uchiha-Fan Wind-Manipulation

Kenjutsu: 70\100

...

Original chakra type: +++Fire; ++Earth; +Wind.

...

...

'Stolen' Powers:

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan; Byakugan; wood-manipulation.

Chakra type: All 5 elements (from Rinnegan)

...

...

Most Common Abilities:

Rinnegan Paths: Human; Animal; Demon; Hungry-Ghost; Hell; God.

Gedo Mazo (Animal, Demon and Hell Paths)

Very Powerful Uchiha Fire Jutsu (Fire and Wind chakra Manipulation)

Very Powerful Uchiha Genjutsu (Level 3 Sharingan)

Tsukuyomi (Mangekyou Genjutsu)

Perfect Kamui (Mangekyou Ninjutsu)

Multiple-Type Summoning (Animal Path)

Mind Reading (Human Path)

Gravity Manipulation Jutsu (Bansho Tenin; Shibaku Tensei) (God Path)

Revival (Hell Path)

Chakra/Ninjutsu Absorption (Hungry-Ghost Path)

Soul Removal (Human and Hell Paths; Gedo Mazo)

Repulsion Jutsu (Shinra Tensei) (God Path)

Soul Retrieval (Hell Path; Gedo Mazo)

Body Harden (Earth Chakra Manipulation)

Perfect Kyuubi-Summoning-Contract Manipulation (Eternal Mangekyou Genjutsu)

Byakugan-Sight and other related abilities

...

...

Recommended Actions:

Flee on sight

Pray on Sight

'Now I've seen everything' look on sight

Suicide is not a valid option, he can revive you… (drat!)

...

Counter With:

+++++ Kami (by Praying) (caution: even though it can be very effective, it is also near impossible to successfully get its help)

++++ Uzumaki Naruto (search in ramen stands)

++++ Haruno Sakura (if you find Naruto, you find her)

+++ Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin (search near visual range of Bath-Houses)

+++ Uchiha Sasuke (caution: 99,99999% chance you will be ignored)

++ Hatake Kakashi (look for people with silver hair and an eye-covering face-mask… or for people reading porn)

+ Nara Shikamaru (caution: very hard to get help from… too lazy)

+ Mei (Mizukage) (caution: very short temper towards all men and most women (except Naruto and Sakura for unknown reasons)

+ Nara Shikaku (*see Nara Shikamaru's note*)

+ Everyone else (caution: genocide eminent)

...

...

* * *

…

A Sakura is pink…

A Naruto is… food.

Reviews don't waste ink…

So whether or not this is good:

… Please write some! (LOL)

…

Sakura (Cherry Blossom)

Naruto (Fish Cake)

I would appreciate your thoughts about this story; not just the usual reviews revolving around 'can't wait for next chapter!'…

=D

...

Well, this chapter is done.

Sayonara!

See ya!

Adiós!

Adeus!

Au revoir!

Ciao!

Xau!

Shalom!


	3. Battle Rush

This is an updated/improved version of the third chapter…

By the way, just to remind readers that in this story, things in the past did not happen exactly like in the manga/anime. Those differences will be revealed bit by bit… when necessary.

Let me know what you think ;D

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: My fellow readers. I come to you in a time of strife, to tell you that the state of our Union is Str-no wait… that's not it, that's my other paper I have to read on National television in a few days… Ah! Here it is: I do not own FishCakes-wait what? Damn, my secretary must have translated it. Bugger… What was the name of this thing again? Jenkins! Come here and translate this back to Japanese! … thank you, here it is: 私はナルトを所有していない。

…

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

Wielders of the Will of Fire

x-x x-x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx-x xx

...

* * *

Chapter 3: Battle Rush

* * *

...

_"…Koi, will you marry me?"_

_… … … … …_

_"Of course, **my**_ _Sakura-hime…"_

…

Her shinning, joy-filled eyes, was the last thing he saw before getting blindsided by his, now… _fiancé_.

* * *

"That was uncool man!" Kotetsu whined

"You were the one who said it" a smirking Izumo, pointed out.

Genma, beside them, chuckled. "Falling asleep on duty would sooner or later come back to bite you in the ass. Why do you think I chew senbon on assignments? It keeps me minimally entertained and busy, so I won't fall asleep."

"Still, he set me up… I almost pissed my pants when I heard the traditional 'Akimichi Excuse' from right behind me." The lazy, yet non-Nara jounin, grumbled.

They were walking towards the larger training zone, where grounds 5 through 15 were located. At first, today seemed like any other recent day… calm and peaceful. But right now, the streets were filled with both shinobi and civilians alike, moving around seemingly in a hurry for something. They would think something was wrong, but something bad wouldn't give them those excited faces.

"What's up with everyone?" Izumo wondered out-loud. "Is the Interrogation department experimenting with those mood-affecting gases again?"

"Wasn't that project discontinued by Tsunade-Sama after the leakage 3 months ago?" Kotetsu questioned. "I had never seen Ibiki-san cry before that day. Even Anko ran out of tears…" he chuckled.

"Well, whatever it is, the Hokage should know something." said Genma. "Why don't you go ask her?"

"Go back towards the tower now? We're already here! Let's train first…" Izumo proposed and Kotetsu nodded.

The senbon chewer pointed forward in the direction of the grounds, "No need… she is right there."

The busty blonde, carrying an excited gleam in her eyes, was standing by a small booth, apparently collecting what appeared to be money from everyone else. Several people seemed to be gathering in front of her.

The 3 were going to check what was up when Yamato dropped by, "Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu…" he greeted, "I was looking for you. Here, these envelopes are for you guys." He gave each of them 1 invitation before speeding away towards the Hokage.

They opened and read what was inside. 1 by 1, their eyes widened. A second later, Kotetsu sped towards the small booth by the training grounds, already with some money on his hands…

* * *

The grass crumbled under the weight of two bodies, molded together, one on top of the other.

Their faces were hidden by the hair falling from the pinkette above, with arms wrapped around the neck of the blonde under her, who in turn had his arms around the smooth and still wet skin, of her back.

Lip-smacking noises could be heard from where their heads were connected, followed by the occasional bliss-filled giggle.

After a while, Sakura's body rose slightly, making her hair rise with it, and creating enough space between pink locks to see a big Cheshire grin adorning the female's face. The whiskered male chuckled from seeing her happy and excited appearance, before raising his head to meet hers in mid-air, planting his lips once again upon hers in a very passionate display.

After the kiss ended, both got on their feet…

The kunoichi wrapped her arms, once again, around Naruto's neck, while smiling up at him. "You seem particularly cheerful" the blond commented with a chuckle, and received a very enthusiastic nod.

"How can I _not_ be?" she rhetorically questioned, "I just landed a hot piece of fish-cake!" came her reply, followed by both their laughs.

"But… this particular piece of fish-cake always belonged to you" the Kyuubi container affirmed, with a love-struck smile, specially reserved for his teammate only.

Her eyes widened, followed by a large intake of breath. She quickly nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck, while tightening her body around his. He heard a sniff accompanying the moisture buildup on his skin. Several tears ran down his neck, mixing with the wet droplets of water already there.

The pinkette let out a shaky breath, "Y-you are… the m-most amaz-zing person I know. Every morning, when I wake up, I wonder if this is just a big and complex dream…" she confessed, mumbling these words against his neck.

Naruto hugged her in a soft but strong one-handed embrace while using his other hand to stroke her hair.

He never gets tired of hearing how important he is to the pinkette. It makes him feel proud, happy, special… loved.

"Sometimes dreams come true, Sakura-chan." He whispered into her hair before lifting her chin with his finger so she could look at him in the eye. "I should know… I'm looking at mine." The blonde said, before covering her lips with his.

They were both living what they had dreamt of for so long.

Though, this is just the start…

* * *

"Whoa! Everyone's here…" Konohamaru said, looking around to see dozens of people gathered at the entrance of the training grounds.

Everyone's attention was then brought towards the Hokage, "All right! Bets have been placed! Now if you please follow me in an orderly fashion… civilians, please stand behind the group of Jounin as we will now enter a dangerous area, considering who are fighting…"

Shikamaru and Ino joined the rest of the jounin, spotting Choji with the group.

"Hey Choji!" came Ino's excited greeting.

"Yo…" came Shikamaru's lazy one.

"Hi guys! You're here for the battle?"

"Yup! Isn't it exciting? I'll finally see for myself what forehead's made of. It's also a great scouting opportunity… so next spar we have, she won't have a chance!" Ino remarked.

"Hehe, you guys placed a bet too?" the Akimichi asked.

"Nope" was the Nara's reply.

"Of course!" was the Yamanaka's, "W-wait, too? Who did you vote for?"

"Sakura…"

"What? No-way is she going to win!" came the rivalry-filled comment, "I saw Naruto fight right in front of me several times during the war… he is simply unbeatable!"

"Hehe, we'll see Ino-chan, I also saw Sakura in action during the war. I was scared shitless" the 'big boned' said with a laugh. "Why didn't you place a bet Shika? You are one of the most likely to get it right. You saw both of them fight in the war…"

Shikamaru sighed, "It is exactly _because_ I've seen both of them in action, that I won't be placing a bet… The odds of either of them loosing, even against each other, are smaller than the odds of all of us getting killed in the crossfire." things had suddenly gotten very quite. Looking around him, he noticed that everyone was looking directly at him with wide-eyes, and a hint of fear in each of them.

"Hahaha! That was funny Shikamaru! Nice joke! Don't worry people, you will be completely safe! Now let's go!" the Hokage hyped. Everyone relaxed and followed her inside. _"Damn Nara! Almost ruined what could possibly be the deal of the century! I'll have enough money for all the Sake I want for the rest of my life!"_

_…_

Sasuke and Kakashi were side by side, following the crowd.

"Hm… for a fight between them, I figured things would be exploding all around the village. We can't even hear anything coming from the grounds…" Kakashi thought out-loud.

"Maybe they haven't started yet? Hmph, I just hope there really is a fight…" the Uchiha said with a grunt.

"What could it be, if not a heavy spar between them? They prefer to do other kind of training in Myobokuzan… But if they haven't started yet, what were they doing that needed an entire hour rental of all 5 training grounds?"

"Pfft… knowing Naruto, probably something stupid…"

Kakashi gave off a disturbing giggle, "Stupid eh? I can think of some things that some people would categorize as stupid, and others as-" but he was interrupted.

"Get off pervert-land Kakashi, aren't those books enough?" Sasuke warned, not liking were his former sensei's thoughts were wandering off to. As if the dobe could ever get her attention in that way… If something were to grow between them, wouldn't it have happened a long time by now?

Sasuke shook his head to get these thoughts off his head. He didn't like thinking about his teammates like that… like a couple.

She thinks of all of them like her family… Sakura said so herself. And he was the one that had her attention in the past, so… if anyone still had a chance with the, amazingly powerful, and surprisingly beautiful pinkette… it was him.

The Uchiha's mind reasoned that her responses to his small 'advances' were probably just a defense mechanism… He figured that taking things slow was the best way for her. It's not like he is desperate… not like she occupies most of his mind all the time… right? ... _"RIGHT?"_

He was somehow expecting for something to agree with him… but nothing did.

…

As the two kept walking, the silver haired elite jounin noticed his teammate's fists clenching and unclenching. He smirked… It was obvious that his previous out-loud thoughts passed towards Sasuke, affecting him at a great scale… for the dark haired jounin at least. Any other person with the same reactions would be classified as almost indifferent about the subject…

Kakashi had suspicions about it, for a while now… and he is almost sure they have now been confirmed. Too bad that, while the Uchiha realizes Sakura is not the same shinobi as all those years ago, he does not realize… that she is _definitely_ not the same girl.

Any of the more experienced and older shinobi, including him, could clearly see that she has grown into a wonderful woman… a role-model for future generations. And even though, to him, she is one of his students, one of his best friends, and the closest thing he has to a daughter… he can say, and others would agree, that her presence is a welcome sight in any occasion.

The little girl with the huge forehead and frail complexion had become amazingly beautiful over the years. Whatever train regiment she had in Myobokuzan had helped too. Yamanaka Ino threw a fit when she found out about her rival's 'growth spurt'…

Also, to Sasuke's misfortune and clearly bad timing, he noticed the occasional gleam in the pinkette's emerald-eyes whenever his other student, son of his legendary sensei, was at the other end of her gaze.

Kakashi's train of thought ended there, however, due to him noticing how everyone up ahead seemed to have stopped. His curiosity grew a lot by noticing the expression on all their faces. It was not the amazement of a great battle, nor the excitement of the challenge brought by the bets…

It was… pure shock… second emotions were, in about 25% of the people… awe; in 45%... just more shock; and in the other 30%... jealousy?

"What the hell is up with all these fools?" the raven haired asked the silver haired.

"I think the answer might be up ahead…" Kakashi concluded, and both continued ahead, and arriving a few seconds later besides everyone else, to gaze… at a… certain… sight! "Is this the pervert-land you were referring to, Sasuke? Seems like real-world to me…"

_"No… no-nononononono!"_ was the Uchiha's rampant thought.

* * *

Sometimes, hidden affection is needed…

Sharing with others must be put on hold.

And when safety is finally achieved…

Their Love will warm the whole world.

…

After getting a little dryer, and ending another tongue war, they went back to get their clothes. They placed them back on and Sakura went to get her fingerless gloves, only to turn around after and be assaulted by Naruto's mouth. A giggle escaped her as she succumbed to the feel of his lips. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

The blonde pushed her back against a three, and with a tightening embrace, they both deepened the kiss. The pinkette moaned from the contact, allowing Konoha's _'baka hero'_, as she liked to call him, to insert his tongue into her mouth… meeting hers in a lover's battle.

She smirked against him, before trying to pull his tongue with hers. The effort resulted in a sucking action on his muscle, which is now caught in her lips.

The heavy 'games' resulted in the involuntary opening of her eyes, before closing half a second later. They, however, ended up getting open about 3 seconds later, wide with shock. All action on her mouth stopped, which in turn confused Naruto. Her eyes looked left and right, catching some sights through the small gaps created by their adjoined faces.

Sakura felt her fiancé's head starting to disengage hers, probably to find out what's going on. So, thinking quickly, she clamped down on his mouth again and, turning them around, she pushed the blond backwards against the tree, before deepening the kiss once again… confusing him even further.

He got even _more_ confused when he felt her arms leave, only to go between their chests, where he felt what appeared to be… hand seals? A moment later he also started feeling her lips moving, as if she was murmuring something… the kunoichi was definitely preparing a jutsu.

As soon as she stopped, Sakura completely separated herself from him, and he noticed her alarmed eyes.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned. She looked behind her, to reveal dozens of people, most of them known to both. "Holy shi-hph!" he was cut off by her hand.

"Shh! Don't scream!" she warned, "I placed the best genjutsu I could come up with in only few seconds… and it may not be perfect enough to cover extreme actions like loud talking."

Naruto just stood there, shocked. "What the hell is the entire village doing here? How much did they see? And what cover is the genjutsu giving?" he questioned.

"They haven't arrived that long ago for sure, look at their still shocked faces, probably due to seeing _us_ making out. The only thing I can think of for their presence here is that they found out about how we reserved the training grounds for 2 more hours. And judging by the people that are here, they must have thought we were going to battle each other, and have come to see it." She assumed. "About the genjutsu, err… well it's not like I had much of a choice and time to think…" came her sheepish answer.

He frowned, "What does that mean?"

The pinkette gave a nervous chuckle, "W-well… I… sort of, made it to look like we are still making out." The Kyuubi container smacked his forehead, and dragged his hand down his face.

"Oh damn…" he said, shaking his head, then looked at her. "You wanna reveal our relationship?"

"Eventually... yes, of course. But not yet, not like this."

"My thoughts exactly… What can we do?"

She closed her eyes to think for a minute, "We could make it look like everything was a genjutsu all along, but they're not stupid. For that to work, we would have to give them what they were expecting to see…"

He smirked, "Wouldn't mind giving them exactly that…" and she gave him a smirk of her own.

"Agreed, Naruto_-kun_…" Oh boy… she was already into it. Every time she added the suffix with that voice, to anyone's name, it promised pain… Sasuke experienced that earlier today.

But… he was _not_ going to make it easy for her. "You're on, Sakura_-chan!_"

* * *

Shinobi and civilians… _everyone_ was flabbergasted at the sight that greeted their entrance to the training ground… The shock was too much to even get some of them to think about activating a Byakugan or Sharingan bloodline, to search for a possible 'treachery' implanted to mislead them in some way. That was an advantage that 2 great shinobi took, to start what was possibly, one of the greatest battles the current audience had ever seen…

…

Tsunade initially wondered if this was some kind of hallucination brought forward by her earlier 'sake escapade'. But one look around told her otherwise, as everyone appeared to be in a similar state as her.

Concentrating back into the 'vision' in front of her, she tried pulling her brain forward, to analyze, and figure out how she felt about the sight that greeted her eyes.

Naruto…

Her occasional harshness towards him a few years ago was an effort made necessary by her position of Kage. But truth be told, every time he was successful with a crazy plan, against her direct orders, she couldn't hold back a mental cheer of joy and pride. He was the most important person in her life, and she had no doubt he was also the most important person in this cursed world… a revolutionary of the ninja system.

The blue eyed blonde was also, to her, the son/grandson she never had… the carrier of the will and dreams of her deceased lover, deceased young brother, as well as her grandfather's. So, she wished the Kyuubi container all the happiness he could possibly get…

Sakura…

Speaking of the Jinchuuriki's happiness, there was nobody else in this world that could give him a bigger amount of it, than this young woman. His most precious person, and the one for whom he would overcome any odds, pulling impossibilities as easily as Jiraiya gets nose-bleeds.

She had read all the info from the reports made by her former teacher Iruka, and those left by the third Hokage… that at first, she seemed like a normal little girl in a world of shinobi.

Lost, like a fish out of the water…

Her pink hair and larger-than-normal forehead got her unwanted attention since she was little. Trying to fit in, she followed the crowd, which led to a misguided crush. Great intellectual potential for her age, yet below-average overall-aptitude for a shinobi life due to mislead eating habits and non-existent training regimen. As a result, she had been very far behind her other 2 teammates the entire time.

After their revenge-ridden teammate left for the snake Sannin, and the jinchuuriki to train away with the toad Sannin… Tsunade, the new Hokage, gave the young and lost kunoichi a chance to grow. So, after the pinkette asked Tsunade to take her as an apprentice, her first real development began.

When the blonde idiot returned, she had been happy and excited as team7 was partially reunited, and ready to 'rescue' their lost teammate. That goal was placed on hold several times, and her priorities started to change… slowly, but noticeably. The main cause of such change was the increasing threat of the Akatsuki and consequently, the increasing danger towards their jinchuuriki teammate.

It was another shock for the team, when they learned of the possibility of the Uchiha joining that same dangerous group of shinobi…

Some events happened next, including Jiraiya's battle with Nagato, making the blue-eyed knucklehead leave for Myobokuzan to train in the Sage arts. A few days later, the 'leader' of Akatsuki invaded the Leaf village, and a great battle between him and Naruto took place. The later coming up with the victory…

After a while, a Kage summit was planned… and a warning by a masked man, claiming to be Uchiha Madara, was received. He said that within 4 months, he was going to start another great shinobi war. The reason he gave them 4 months to prepare still remains unknown.

By now Sakura was more focused and determined. Even going as far as declaring, after learning he killed Danzo and tried to kidnap the Hachibi, that should the occasion arise… she would fight Sasuke with the intent to kill.

After the summit, there was a 4 month countdown. Tsunade approached the pinkette to offer her more training, due to the fact that Naruto was going to be spending those 4 months training with the toads.

She was… surprised, when the green-eyed kunoichi declined the offer. More surprised even when she was told by the same young woman about her intent of asking the jinchuuriki permission to train with him.

The busty Kage was _not_ surprised that the blue-eyed blonde had agreed to it… and after that, it was a while before she saw her again. When the time came, Sakura was barely recognizable, both in appearance and fighting abilities.

Tsunade never found out what happened during those 4 months…

But if the result of it, was what she was seeing in front of her right now… then the current Hokage couldn't be happier, and prouder. Other emotions about it had to be placed on hold, because the explosion that went off very close to her almost sent the age-hiding women into cardiac arrest.

…

Not a single person in there escaped a shit-inducing scare, by the huge bang. Surprised screams filled the air, and as the shinobi force snapped out of it, they quickly supplied civilians with protection from any sort of debris.

Kakashi looked to his right, "Ibiki!" he called. The person in question looked back to him. "Call for a barrier to be placed around these fields in front of us. Things might get messy…" to which the head of Interrogation nodded and jumped away to perform as requested.

Gazing back towards where the explosion went off, the silver haired jounin noticed what looked like a crater similar to those caused by a Rasenshuriken. Activating his Sharingan to try and see what was going on, he caught a chakra spike far to the left. The ground shook again, and this time an even bigger crater was formed, but without the bang of an explosion.

A pink and orange blur jumped out of the recent crater, coming to a halt in front of the crowd. A few seconds later… another blur, this time a yellow and orange one, fell from a nearby tree… also coming to a stop in front of them. Both were now facing each other.

_"Tricking time" _Sakura thought. She then proceeded to scowl at the blonde in front of her, "Lucky-you the gathering crowd distracted me, otherwise you wouldn't get out of the genjutsu in time…"

_"Bait deployed"_ The whiskered young man, looking unimpressed, waved in dismissal. "Pff, as if I could fall for such a weak genjutsu."

Realization was coming, one by one, to every member of said crowd. _"It was just a genjutsu all along!" _was the thought passing through everyone's mind.

_"Bait has been taken! Trick: Successful!" _Outside, the kunoichi's face was still in a scowl, but inside, her mind was filled with mirth.

After accomplishing their goal, both got into a battling stance… catching again, the attention of shinobi and civilians alike.

Their 2 previous attacks, that ended in 2 craters, were to make it seem as if they were already battling, and also to dispel the still active genjutsu with the massive release of chakra.

* * *

A barrier suddenly formed, separating the crowd from Konoha's Ni Dai Jinketsu.

Itonami rushed forward, a chakra enhanced fist at the ready.

Kitai smirked, before speeding through a bunch of hand seals, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" making a water wall burst from the ground between the two.

The punch collided with it, making the water 'flee' in every direction. Still carrying some chakra in her fist, the pinkette continued forward intent on making impact… only to find the Jinchuuriki gone from his previous location. The jutsu had been a diversion to block her field of vision.

The elite medic sidestepped to her left… the ground where she was shook and separated, a large gash appearing in it. Looking behind her, she noticed _"One, two, three" _razor-sharp wind-chakra slashes coming in her direction. Again sidestepping to avoid one, punching the ground to make rock sprout from it and collide with another and majestically back-flipping above the third that barely missed her entire back side… she sprinted forward, intent on not letting the wind master launch anymore of those.

Quickly approaching a tree from which top branches the wind-chakra came from, Sakura punched it almost effortlessly. The tree's trunk was fully breached, resulting in its collapse. From its peak, her attacker jumped.

The kunoichi focused on where he was going to land, _"Suiton: Daibakufu!"_ and released a huge swirling force of water directed right at the now descending blonde elite jounin. It was a hit, or so she thought… not even having time to gasp in shock by seeing her target burst into smoke, she had to duck under a kick coming from her right and block an uppercut from her left. A third one grappled her from behind, hoisting her up to give the other 2 a clean shot on her.

Naruto's plan went down the drain when she used her superb strength to force her way out of the grapple and roll over that one's head in the nick of time, as he was dispelled that instant from two punches that were intended to hit the kunoichi.

The pinkette used the momentum gained to slide and make a leg sweep at the left 'enemy', and a chakra kick at the right one's mid-section causing him to dispel. With great agility and flexibility, she spiraled vertically to land a powerful leg drop on the one that fell on the ground from the leg sweep. This 'Naruto' turned out to be another clone.

She stood tall and unharmed. "You'll have to do better than that!" she shouted out to wherever he was.

Sakura got her answer when the ground crumbled in front of her and from it came out the sapphire-eyed shinobi, jumping in her direction without any regard for defense.

_"Pfft… another clone?"_ was her thought, as she prepared to quickly dispose of it. Her plan was cut short when this Naruto went up with a bang. _"Ah… crap" _was her last thought before getting engulfed by the explosion.

Naruto landed near the explosion with a smirk. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

As the smoke cleared, a shape was becoming visible. That same shape ran forward towards him. As it left the smoking area, it was revealed to be a heavily burned Sakura. Her skin looked crispy, and the edges of her clothes were still in tiny flames.

_"Whoa!" _he was not expecting her to come at him in this condition. He wasn't even expecting her to be _in _this condition… though she didn't give him much time to think, throwing a jab at him. He found it to be slow, as he easily dodged and countered by grabbing her arm and pulling her into the ground, trapping the still-smoking kunoichi there. "Give up…"

She starting laughing, "You didn't really think it was gonna be _this_ easy, did you?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eye-brow.

"Awww, I _knew_ there was something fishy going on…" He whined. The kunoichi under him smirked, but he was not going to be caught off-guard like her. The 9tails-keeper quickly drew a three-pronged kunai and hurled it to the left, disappearing right before this Sakura blew up. He reappeared a few meters from the blast radius, with the kunai in hand. Then, he closed his eyes and proceeded to gather natural chakra. He was planning to use Sage-mode to find her location.

…

Behind a tree, a little farther away from where the Jinchuuriki was, stood the pinkette, with her eyes also closed. Besides her were two identical copies, also concentrating to gather natural chakra.

The real Sakura, unlike her clones, was a little burned up. Some parts of her skin were lightly burned, though most were already disappearing at an extremely fast rate. Her entire body was glowing with a light-greenish colored chakra. At this rate, there would be nothing left in less than a minute.

_"That was close… but he made a mistake by showing himself. Now it's my turn…"_ though, to get a great advantage, she cannot allow him to finish gathering that chakra. To that end, she crossed hands in a familiar hand seal.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the other side of the barrier)

"Come on nii-chan… finish her off right away with the Oiroke!" Konohamaru said out loud, mostly to himself as Naruto couldn't hear him from here.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" the question came from his right. He looked, to see Yamanaka Ino standing there, gazing at him with a raised and questioning eye-brow.

Moegi scowled beside him, "It's just a stupi-" the third's grandson quickly cut her off, flailing his arms in the air.

"I-It's a very powerful and explosive jutsu! Y-Yeah! I saw him use it with amazing results against Ero-sen-err… I mean, against Jiraiya-Sama during a training session!" well, it was actually the truth… if you consider an alternate way to interpret the word 'explosive' that is…

"Oh… must be great if it can defeat forehead in one go… I hope I see him use it then!" the ponytailed blonde kunoichi said, with an excited look.

_"Oh I'm sure you do. Even with this barrier, it would probably knock you out too…"_ after a pause, he concluded: _"and all other girls and women around here…"_ it would be a bloodbath. Not from death, but from the massive nose-bleeding the jutsu would induce… _"Then again… those civilian old-ladies might actually die."_

* * *

(Back to the 'fight')

Sakura ran up to him at great speeds, and pulling back her fist, she fired a punch. It missed…

He managed to dodge, and countered with a left-hook, which also failed to hit. He jumped back, "Futon: Daitoppa!" he launched the jutsu.

The pinkette didn't waste any time before releasing her counter, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" her water dragon won the clash, and still proceeded forward towards the blonde.

_"Warm-up's over"_ he decided, throwing a kunai past the incoming attack. She gasped when he appeared right in front of her, but managed to block the kunai's slash by grabbing at his arm. She was again surprised by her 'secret love' when he let the kunai fall from his hand, only for him to reappear crouched on the floor, kunai again in hand. Having the edge, he proceeded to use his legs in a scissor-like move, using them to trap hers. Then, twisting his body, he brought her to the floor, and pinned her down with his body. He got his face right behind hers and, whispering onto her neck, "She certainly used a large amount of chakra to make you…" the statement not only caused a shiver to run across her body, but also a shocked expression to appear on her face.

"H-how did you know?" he smirked, thought she couldn't see it.

"Your smell…" was his answer.

She got wide-eyed. "M-my… smell?" Did he just accuse her of having a bad smell? Did he accuse her _real_ one of having it? She got angry, how dare he say that to her.

He realized his mistake and corrected it before things got out of control… He wanted to fight her on equal ground, not be _buried underground!_ "Err… what I meant is, sometimes the Kagebunshin technique can replicate the original's smell to a degree! But in this case, the unique awesome smell the real Sakura-chan has was not replicated in you. And, with my increased senses I got from the Kyuubi, I could notice the difference." He explained.

"Oh… ok-eeep!" *poof* after the clarification, he didn't need her anymore… this was still a battle, so he pierced her shoulder with the kunai, dispelling the clone. He got up, and looked around. Wind picked up, and he looked behind in time to see a swirling flowery wind force. He recognized it as her powerful 'Futon: Hanachiri Atsugai', and decided evasion was the best choice. Why waste chakra on another strong counter when you can just flash to the side with a quick Hiraishin?

* * *

Sasuke looked onward with a bored expression. "Hn… they are still holding back a lot, and using very few amount of jutsu, unlike earlier on our fight."

Kakashi looked side-ways at him, "Their chakra's still depleted from earlier. They are having a more physical fight, though Sakura is dangerously tapping on too much chakra. She is obviously trying to buy time, but unless it's for something very handy, she doesn't have the stamina for this kind of battle against Naruto. Despite not getting enough of a break to tap into natural chakra, he will eventually obtain an easy win by expertly conserving his stamina with those 'Hiraishin-dodges'…" he commented, seeing the jinchuuriki dodge multiple incoming jutsu with no effort at all.

"So that's what Natural-chakra manipulation looks like." Both Sharingan users looked to where the voice came. It belonged to Hyuuga Neji.

"Naruto's not currently in sage-mode." Sasuke corrected. But Neji shook his head, Byakugan enabled.

"Not Naruto, Sakura." He explained, pointing towards a group of trees. "She is behind those trees, absorbing chakra from her surroundings, together with 20 Kagebunshin who are currently hidden by an area-based genjutsu, while also gathering chakra…"

The silver-haired and raven-haired jounins had their eyes wide. "So she _does_ know sage-mode!" the Uchiha exclaimed.

"That also explains her current battle tactics. Neji, can you tell how much Chakra each of them has left?" Kakashi asked.

The Hyuuga concentrated, "Hum, Naruto still has about 75%, while Sakura has… about 4% non-natural chakra left. But since she has other 23 active clones" he paused, seeing Naruto destroy 2 of the 3 that were attacking him, "make that 21. So she probably has about…" he concentrated on all her clones.

"11,37%, non-natural chakra left…" he was shocked as someone else finished for him, apparently having calculated it way faster. The 3 shinobi looked behind… to Hyuuga Hinata.

The shock increased as he noticed that his cousin only had her left eye with the Byakugan activated. _"Whoa, that was… scary."_ Her proficiency in using the Byakugan was amazing… way better than his.

* * *

"Come out come out wherever you are, Sakura-chan!" The blonde called as he effortlessly slashed another clone, having flashed behind it before her Kagebunshin could even process a thought. _"Meh, this is getting dull… I'll start blowing things up then."_ Maybe then he can get her out of hiding. Though that plan went down the drain a second later…

"You called?" he looked behind, to where the angelic, calm, and amused-sounding voice came. There stood a smiling pinkette, resting against a tree with her eyes closed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "You the real one? Or are you still hiding like a scaredy-cat?" he taunted.

She smirked, "Why don't you come find out?" the medic challenged, eyes still closed.

'Kitai' didn't waste any time, again throwing the tree-pronged kunai. He took it a step further by reappearing above the kunai, futon Rasengan in hand.

But, having sensed somehow, even with closed eyes, exactly where he appeared… 'Itonami' reacted with amazing speed. Moving forward in a low crouch, managing to take hold of his wrist and grasping his jacket, she twisted him around… slamming the shocked shinobi into the tree.

He tried getting out of her grasp and push the still active Rasengan onto her torso, but it seemed his strength wasn't enough. That was when she finally opened her eyes, to gaze at him with mirth-filled toad-like orbs.

_"Ah… crap…"_ thought Naruto. He now understood everything… especially the fact that he was screwed. _"Should've started with the 'blowing things up' tactic a little sooner"_ he realized.

Sakura pushed his own arm towards his body, intent of hitting him with his own Rasengan, but the blonde resorted to drastic measures by infusing a lot of chakra into it, making the jutsu become unstable. It dispersed in a small but very strong explosion of wind, sending both shinobi flying in opposite directions. The green-eyed female easily stopped by forcing her feet onto the ground with massive strength. But the blue-eyed male wasn't as lucky. Having been against a tree, the explosion caused him to fly right _through_ it. He came to a halt with his face deep in dirt, groaning from the pain his head was in.

The kunoichi took advantage of the falling tree to hit it with a burst of wind, making it fall in the direction of where his body was. He took his face from the soil, and looked up in time to see the tree going straight at him. Quickly focusing on the feel of his missing kunai, he warped away before getting crushed. The Hokage-to-be reappeared nearby the kunai, but not with it in hand. When turning around, looking for the kunai in order to collect it, he came face to face with something unexpected.

"Looking for this?" came the all too sweet voice of Haruno Sakura who was sporting a Cheshire grin, and more importantly, holding his kunai in her hand. The blonde blinked, heavily startled.

_"Crap! She must've caught it earlier when I-*SMACK*" _his thoughts ended there as he received a brain exploding right hook. He flew directly at the barrier, hitting it with enough force to make it falter for half a second. _"…Ugh…"_ he couldn't even think straight.

* * *

"Daaaaaamn! Ha Ha! Did you _see_ that?" Kiba said through laughs. "How is he even alive from that? What a punch!" he cheered. He just won a pile of money.

"Don't count him out just yet! That was a great display of youthfulness from Sakura-san, but Naruto-kun is the most youthful person I know! He will get up, YOSH!" Lee shouted.

And Gai joined in, "Indeed! My very youthful rival's student has to be tougher than this if he wants to be able to challenge my youthful student Lee!"

"Thank you! Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The sunset was starting to appear when, "Lee-"

"SHUT UP! Arg! Can't I, for once, watch a freaking shinobi duel without you two idiots shouting my ears off?" Tenten roared in frustration…

"B-b-but-!" both started.

"No Buts! Either watch in silence, or I'll go burn all those spare green spandex suits you have in storage!" she threatened, to which both immediately became quite.

Kiba, with a grin from watching the little 'team moment' made a whiplash sound directed at them. Not a second passed before he received a slap to the back of the head. "H-hey!" He indignantly sounded, turned to the offender… his mother Tsume.

"Pup, shut up and focus on the fight" Kiba slumped his shoulders in a defeated manner, while releasing a dog-like 'crying' sound.

Next to him, Nara Shikamaru understood his pain. _"Women… can't live with them, can't… no, just that."_

…

Iruka watched from a nearby location. "Wow, all my poor former students have no power over women… hm, did I make a mistake in a class all those years ago?"

"Maybe it's a way of life passed down from teacher to student?" Anko, standing next to him, remarked with a huge grin. Iruka looked back to her with an angry face.

"Oh yeah? You don't see _me_ cowering from you." he challenged.

"Oh, Iruka-kun! That's because you know I enjoy it _rough_…" said the crazy-snake-lady, wiggling her eye-brows at him in a suggestive manner.

Iruka looked startled, taking a few steps back.

Next to them, Kurenai observed with a sweat-drop, _"Yeah… not whipped at all… only scared half to death…"_

* * *

His sight was blurry. But at least he can finally hear himself think. Sometimes she just took advantage of the fact that he had the Kyuubi inside him. It was really a curse. To heal from and resist almost any kind of pain, just so he could feel it again. _"Damn minx. When this is over and we're alone again, I'm gonna teach her the meaning of torture…"_

He stood up, grasping his head in slight pain. He noticed her a little further away, walking towards him with a smug smirk. "You really do have a hard head! Well, time to end this…" he scowled at her.

"You just caught me by surprise. That will _not_ happen again!" he warned.

"Really? And how do you intent to fight me? You're at a clear disadvantage…" the pinkette assumed.

"Hmph… I'll show you how" the blonde said, concentrating while looking straight at her. She saw his eyes change from sapphire to red-slits. His hair raised a little, spiking upwards. He looked at her hand to see she was still holding the kunai and, smirking, he simply vanished.

He appeared in front of her, and swung his arm. She was expecting this, and using the same approach as before, caught it with her amazing strength. This time, however, he reached for the wrist of the arm currently holding his kunai. She twisted, intent on catapulting him away, but he was stronger now. The kunoichi still had an edge though, and managed to send him to the ground.

Before hitting it, he warped right behind her. She still had the kunai, so he had the advantage as long as he had this increased speed, courtesy of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Turning around, she aimed a punch at him, but he shifted slightly to the side, managing to catch her arm with both his hands. Tapping into even more power, he twisted it a little making her gasp in pain and also drop the kunai. Sakura still tried a left hook, but he ducked under it while catching the weapon. He supported his weight with his other hand on the floor, and delivered a kick to her midsection, sending her flying back with an 'omph!' escaping her lips.

She came to a halt, breaths coming out in slight gasps. The female had, however, a grin on her face. "T-that's more l-like it!" she exclaimed between intakes of air. After catching her breath, she reached into her vest's back pocket, and took out a three-pronged kunai of her own. This one, imbedded with her chakra. "Now let's kick it up another notch!" she suggested, wasting no time in throwing the weapon forward at great speeds.

Naruto responded by throwing his own. As the 2 sharp objects were approaching each other, both warped to their respective one. The jinchuuriki appeared grabbing it with the left hand, while his right was carrying a big reddish Rasengan.

Sakura appeared with the kunai between her teeth, and both hands sticking forward and converging on the same spot… wielding what looked like a deep-blue Rasengan.

Shouts of "Hiraishin Oodama Rasengan!" and "Shuiton: Hiaishin Ashengan!" were heard, followed by an enormous explosion engulfing both shinobi.

* * *

"Now _that's_ a fight!" Choji cheered, amazed at the speed at which they used those jutsu, and the huge blast that generated from their collision. "I didn't even know she could use Rasengan too!"

"Naruto's was double the size though…" Ino chirped. "What did forehead call hers anyway? I couldn't understand a thing with the kunai on her mouth."

"She said: 'Suiton: Hiraishin Rasengan'" Shino answered. The bug user was used to hearing all kinds of sounds from his bugs, so he could understand almost anything no matter how bad it was said.

"Suiton?... Hiraishin?" Ino asked, flabbergasted. "She can imbed water into the Rasengan _and_ use the flying thunder god?"

"That explains the different sizes, yet the same power." Choji concluded. "And looks like Naruto taught her the Hiraishin."

Meanwhile, Konohamaru was listening in. _"Sakura-nii can use nature manipulation too eh? And his Hiraishin, not to mention sage mode… Naruto-nii really taught her a lot of stuff… maybe even more than he taught me. But why her?"_ then he got worried… _"Does she intend on becoming Hokage too? No way! After Naruto-nii-chan it'll be me! Not her! Konohamaru-Sama! Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure!"_

* * *

Both stood at the edge of the newly formed crater, on opposite sides and facing each other. Their clothes partially wet from the 'Suiton: Rasengan'. "You're getting better at using it." Naruto commented with a smile.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled back. "I wanted to see if my progress on it was enough to nullify the Oodama Rasengan." She said, going back into a fighting stance. "I'm going all out now, Naru." The pinkette warned, her eyes filled with warmth towards her opponent. She didn't want to seriously injure her future mate, and Kyuubi cannot heal him if he is chopped into bits. "Please don't hold back." She finished, and prepared to act.

He tilted his head, giving her a warm look of his own. "Very well, Saku-chan. Give it your all." The blonde stood at the ready, "You'll need it." He affirmed with confidence.

Sakura spread her arms wide, "Futon Kirazai: Kazekiri no Yaiba…" she whispered. Her arms glowed, before being covered in wind chakra. Her Hiraishin-able kunai was in her right hand.

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, reached into the depths of his mind and then into his seal.

The emerald-eyed kunoichi wasted no time, slashing with her arms 7 times into the air in front of her. With each one, a razor-like wind blast shot forward, heading straight at the 4th Hokage's son.

He opened his red-slitted eyes. No more than a second later his body ignited in Red Chakra, the patterns of the 6 Paths Sage appearing on his body. The burning Jinchuuriki felt the incoming attacks, but didn't move. He could also hear gasps, 'OHH's and 'AHH's coming from the crowd gathered farther to his back.

As the sharp wind approached, 2 big red-claws formed from his chakra and shot forward. They, however, went right past the incoming razor sharp attacks, completely ignoring them and going for Sakura instead. Right before the 7 air blades hit him, 7 tails materialized from his chakra, going right in front of him and colliding with each wind attack, in a defense style around him. The wind dispersed after the collision, same as with the tails. Normally the Kyuubi's chakra would win out, but that wasn't normal wind elemental chakra. It was wind element made from sage-mode's chakra.

…

Sakura jumped away as the chakra claws smashed against the ground she was at, but another pair just shot out of those. She tried multiple long-range slashes directed at them, managing to eventually destroy one, though she didn't have time to defeat the other… being forced to throw her kunai further back to escape with a Hiraishin warp.

After landing back on the ground further away, kunai in hand, she finished the incoming hand off, only to gasp as she narrowly avoided a kunai from hitting her shoulder. But, already behind her, Naruto appeared. She sensed him, and tried twisting around to slash him in half, only to be blocked by 6 chakra tails, 2 grabbing each arm and 1, each leg.

"I win!" Naruto started with a smile while moving his arm to place the kunai at her neck, but was shocked when he felt another kunai on his own neck. The shinobi currently in Kyuubi-mode recovered quickly, forming one more tail behind him, piercing and dispelling the clone. Sakura used the distraction to force her right leg out of the grasp of a tail, and used it to kick him in the gut.

He was sent flying backwards, but sent more claws to apply attrition on the ground to slow him down. He forgot she may have lots of Kagebunshin hidden to constantly supply her with more natural chakra, so he used this mode's sensing abilities. He was again, shocked, as he detected 3 signatures above him. He looked up to hear: "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" his eyes widened at the incoming jutsu.

…

Sakura saw him escape her clones' attack with another Hiraishin, so she started going through a few sets of hand seals with blurring speed. By the time he defeated all 3 clones, she was almost ready. As he turned to her, "Sakura Ninpou" the kunoichi began whispering, and Naruto threw his kunai. "Kanashibari Kaoru-!" she finished with a gasp, as he warped behind her… an arm around her arms and torso, and another holding the kunai in front of her neck.

"Caught you…" he whispered against her neck, a smirk on his face.

"No, my love…" she whispered. "I caught _you_!" he frowned.

"What are yo-erragh!" he felt a sharp pain throughout his body, but it was gone the next second. The difference is that now, he cannot move a muscle. "The hell? Genjutsu?"

She left his warm body and turned around at him. "Not yet" she answered with an evil smirk. "That was just a paralyzing jutsu that I can inflict by smell."

His eyes widened. "S-Smell?"

"Yes, thanks for pointing out how good your sense of smell was with the Kyuubi's presence, which meant that on Kyuubi-mode it increased even more." She said, then made some hand seals and aimed at him. "Now, before the effect ends… Gofuu Magen: Kuro Kiri!"

The Cheery Blossom started whistling lightly while looking at his eyes. She touched his cheek while making a quick pass by his mouth with her thumb, touching the tip of his tongue. She then blew air from her mouth in the direction of his face… making sure it passed by his nose.

He started feeling strange. Then, 1 by 1, his smell, taste, feel, hearing and vision died down. _"Wow, she has a genjutsu that can take over all five senses?"_ He wondered, clearly amazed at such an illusion.

Usually, a genjutsu affected one's brain through 1 sense only. It could later manipulate all others when affecting his brain… but the link it uses to connect is based on 1: Hearing (like the frog songs), or sight (like the Sharingan), touch, smell or taste… but this one, makes a link with all.

"Yes, I do… Naruto_-kun_"

_"You can hear my thoughts?"_ he asked, even more amazed.

"Again, yes… give up." Like hell he will. He still had a very big ace up his sleeve. For starters, in this mode, he had a sixth sense… the ability to sense everything slightly better than Sage-mode. He could feel her in front of him. He tried infusing more Kyuubi's chakra into him, but nothing happened. "Good try, but unlike all other direct genjutsu, this cannot be released by infusing an outside chakra to disrupt the flow… not even with a Biju's chakra. 5 senses, only 1 Biju, give up…"

She was getting closer… _"Give up, trying to make me give up!"_ he roared in his mind, tapping into all the demonic chakra already in his body.

…

She took a step back as the air around Naruto starting getting heavy. The Kyuubi-mode's aura got more intense and bigger by the second. Sakura got curious on what he is trying to do.

The red chakra started 'shaking', before gradually leaving his body and onto the air. It looked like little red and black bubbles, floating around, getting thinner and thinner until it turned into a mist-like chakra.

"What is he doing?" the genjutsu master wondered. "He will eventually just run out of chakra that way…" she assumed.

The red aura died down completely, the patterns in Naruto weren't even visible anymore. The only sign that he was still in Kyuubi mode was his red-slitted eyes.

"He wasted all of Kyuubi's chakra for nothing… he didn't even get out of the genjutsu. Oh well, time to finish this" she said, while starting to walk towards him again.

Naruto's lips changed into a smile, and even though he was still in the genjutsu, _"During the last part of the war, a little more than a year ago"_ he started thinking, knowing she could hear it.

She scowled, "Story time, now? Can't it wait till _after_ you lose to me?"

He ignored her, continuing. _"In those critical battles against Sasuke, then Tobi, then Kabuto… I managed to come up with a few new jutsu. You're already familiar with most, except for these next two…"_

"Alright, you got my attention" she conceded. "Show me how you'll make those jutsu while in my genjutsu" he chuckled.

Naruto concentrated into the presence of the Kyuubi, its chakra all over the training grounds and… _"Itachi" _he thought in the debts of his mind, locked far away for even her or Kyuubi to hear.

Sakura raised an eye-brow, noticing the chakra all around, acting up.

"_Kyougeki Ninpou: Genmetsu…"_ Naruto said in his mind.

As he finished, the pinkette started feeling constricted, as if the air was growing tighter, heavier. The chakra in it started becoming visible again, and glowing. Her jinchuuriki-love was also glowing now.

She got down on a defensive stance. Suddenly, all of the Kyuubi's energy released a pulse-like blast. She got ready for impact, but it just ended up passing her, like a weak breeze.

Sakura almost felt like laughing. "That_ was the amazing-ass jutsu?"_ She still felt the air around her a bit heavy from chakra… but she had been expecting something more destructive, _flashing._

Looking to Naruto, she noticed a smirk on his mouth, and his eyes appeared to be looking right at… _"Me? Wait a minute… can he, see me?"_ she wondered, as he was supposed to be in a 5-sense-blocking genjutsu.

"That was the first… here comes the second." He said with a devious smirk gracing a far too calm expression.

Sakura gasped, hearing him talk out loud. "You _are_ out of the genjutsu! How?" she asked, disbelieving. The pinkette started planning another genjutsu but stopped when she felt her chakra-sensing ability, from sage-mode, sensing something very weird behind her. Turning around, she saw what looked like raw, dark-red colored chakra taking some sort of a complex form. She recognized it a moment later and barely had time to jump away as the jinchuuriki appeared from it, trying to slash her torso with a kunai. _"He is manipulating the Kyuubi's chakra into taking the form of the Hiraishin Seal?" she thought, flabbergasted._

The kunoichi concentrated on him, trying to place him in several genjutsu at a time… weak ones, but buying enough time for her to cast stronger ones. After that, she tried re-casting her previous incredibly strong genjutsu. "'Gofuu Magen: Kur-" but he disappeared a moment later. Her eyes widened and she felt a blow from behind sending her flying to the front. The blonde had appeared behind her and delivered a kick to her back. She came to a halt after rolling on the ground. Her expression made him chuckle.

"Wondering how I wasn't stopped for a second by your genjutsu?" he asked, to which she nodded. "My technique doesn't just break me out from _any_ genjutsu… it also creates something like a barrier, or a force field if you will. So, any genjutsu you try to cast is useless as long as Kyuubi's chakra is all over." He explained. "The other jutsu… is the Hirai-" she blinked and he was gone (0 Seconds). He appeared behind her in an instant. She didn't have time to dodge as he tripped her, placed both hands on the ground to lift his body and kicked her away. "-shin le-" he disappeared, again (0.4 seconds). Sakura tried falling on her feet but that plan went out the window as Naruto appeared right above her beside another chakra-made seal floating in mid-air and slammed her into the ground with both hands in a pushing motion. "-vel 3" he finished, smirking down at her (0.9 seconds).

She rotated on the ground and attempted a leg sweep but he was already gone (1.2 seconds). _"Dammit, I cannot use genjutsu and he can use this new Hiraishin. It's all cause of the chakra that's everywhere. I have to get rid of it." _The pinkette jumped to her feet and slammed her hand on the ground, leaving it with a chakra-infused seal. She sensed Naruto to her left so she threw her kunai there, only to feel him on her right. As he tried a punch, she warped away to the kunai (2 seconds).

The blonde was sent a little forward from the momentum the missed punch carried. As soon as he passed the location she had been at, the med-nin warped back to the seal she had placed on the ground, appearing now behind the blonde (2.6 seconds).

Naruto realized her move and also warped, her punch missing. Sakura let her kunai fall as she jumped 5 feet away and the blonde appeared, again, behind her. His kick missed as she vanished to the dropped kunai, 5 feet away (3 seconds).

The speed they were going at… was brutal.

A Hiraishin-style combat, the world had never seen, had started…

* * *

Byakugan and Sharingan users were faring a little better than all others, but still couldn't follow the continuous warps the two were performing at incredible speeds.

"Hoah! That is some insane shit man!" Kiba let out.

Sasuke had his teeth gritted.

"Naruto has a big advantage from the way he can simply go anywhere he wants with Kyuubi's chakra spread everywhere, but Sakura is keeping up very well, using the kunai and chakra infused seals with superb accuracy." Kakashi commented… his head moving constantly, trying to keep up with the battle.

"Yes" Neji started, "But one mistake from her and it could end."

_"Sakura is _incredibly_ skilled. Her reflexes might be faster than mine." _Hinata thought… amazed at her fellow kunoichi. _"Medic-nins aren't usually good fighters. Tsunade would be the exception, and Sakura is her student… but this is insane."_

That particular busty blonde had her mouth wide open from what she was seeing her student do.

…

"Gai-sensei… is that, the power of youth?" a shocked Lee asked.

Gai shook his head, sharing his student's shock. "That, my dear student, is the results of the 'fighting-spirit of the Will of Youthful Fire'!"

"D-does that even exist?" Tenten asked with a sweat-drop.

"It does now…" came the surprising response from Shino.

* * *

She felt another of her clones dispel, filling her empty reserves with Natural-chakra. Naruto was slowly getting the upper hand, and she was just wasting chakra. _"I got to end this now."_

This time, instead of warping, the pinkette turned around and met his attempt at hitting her with a Rasengan… with another identical sphere. The small explosion sent both shinobi back and Sakura took this chance to think. _"How to get rid of all this demonic chakra?... I got it!"_ but before she could follow the idea, Naruto appeared near her. She thought he was targeting her, so she dodged, but the blonde was counting on that. An Oodama Rasengan was pushed against the ground, creating a large explosion. She flew back from the force, but the jinchuuriki had disappeared before the shockwave hit him.

Naruto warped behind her, constricting her arms in a tight hold. Sakura was physically stronger so she powered out with an elbow to his face, but to her surprise it was a clone. The real one appeared in front of her still-elbow-delivering body. She cried in shock, not expecting this at all, "Noo! Crap!" she screamed in frustration, unable to stop him from trapping her.

"Futon: Fuuhoukegan!" he sounded with a smile. Sakura was now trapped inside his wind sphere. "Damn Sakura-chan, you didn't make it easy!" he said, gasping for air while supporting himself on his knees.

She growled in frustration, _"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Childish mistak-uh?" _during the commotion she forgot that her kunai had been dropped, and it was currently on the ground right behind Naruto. Noticing the golden opportunity, she concentrated on it and focused to deliverer a match-ending blow…

She gasped, nothing was happening. The pinkette heard him chuckling so she turned to him.

"I made this one count Saku… I noticed your kunai so I drenched it with Kyuubi's chakra, destroying your chakra previously in it. You can't use it for your Hiraishin anymore" he explained to her eyes-wide expression.

_"Damn! Since when did he get this smart?" _she thought with a slight blush. _"It's hot... ah! The hell?"_ she shook her head… this was no time for those kind of thoughts. There was only one course of action left for her.

Naruto's senses kicked in after calming down from the speedy battle. He detected multiple chakra sources approaching, including what felt like… _"a Rasenshuriken!" _He snapped his head to the side to see in the distance that same wind jutsu expanding. Two Sakuras came out of the trees "So you have loads of clones hiding… that's how you are still in Sage-mode eh?" he asked rhetorically.

In an instant he appeared behind the two Kagebunshin.

"Rasenrengan!" he screamed, delivering a double Rasengan, dispelling both. He suddenly jumped, spinning backwards in the air as another Rasenshuriken passed by, missing him by an inch. It exploded some meters ahead but the blonde was already far away. _"What is she thinking?"_

A Kagebunshin landed near the trapped Sakura, picking up the kunai. Naruto looked towards her with a raised brow. To his shock, the clone successfully channeled its chakra inside, getting rid of the demonic one. A second later the real Sakura was free, outside the sphere, and holding a kunai with an extended range due to wind.

His eyes widened, _"Damn! I forgot that wind made with Natural-chakra is as strong and as poisoning as the Kyuubi's chakra!"_

The pinkette turned to him with a smirk. "We are even, a big mistake on each side… Now let's end this!"

He narrowed his eyes. He still had a big advantage. She could not win as long as he can use Hiraishin level 3. His attention was pulled away as he sensed a crazy amount of Rasenshuriken directed everywhere.

The male shinobi kept warping away from the barrage of spiraling shuriken. He went to Sakura but she vanished away, adopting an evading strategy, knowing she couldn't win yet. He tried catching her but she continued evading, playing a cat and mouse game. Explosions filled the battlefield as well as smoke from the clones he was killing along the way.

He was surprised a minute later when the pinkette dodged and tried to hit him back, instead of running away again. She, of course, missed as he disappeared. Their Hiraishin battle re-started in the middle of all the explosions. He was gaining more and more on her when suddenly his warp failed and she hit him with a powerful kick, sending him through a bunch of trees.

He got up quickly, ignoring the pain. "How di-" but he had no time to talk as she almost hit him again, appearing near a seal she had previously infused into the ground. He dodged at the last time, and tried to perform his level3 Hiraishin. It worked and he sent her sprawling to the floor with an elbow to her back. Sakura responded with a punch which he received, failing to use the jutsu a second time. She threw her kunai at his flying form.

This time he let his own kunai fall behind, and as soon as the pinkette was flashing to him, he flashed back and surprised her with a Rasengan on her shoulder. "Gah!" she gasped in pain as the sphere grazed her shoulder.

He landed on his feet, same with Sakura a little far away. Both were breathing hard. He was bleeding a little in several places, but his internal organs were easily being healed. Sakura though, had to waste a lot of chakra to heal herself.

The jinchuuriki looked to her clones that were ignoring him and instead choosing to make random Rasenshuriken explosions into the air. His mind got back to his failing level3 jutsu… The earlier scene of her clone taking the demonic charka away from the kunai flashed into his mind. His face lit up in realization, "You're using the natural wind-chakra to take away the Kyuubi's chakra from the air!"

The young woman smirked, "Very good… but there is nothing you can do now. I have a feeling genjutsu wouldn't work on you because you are still in Kyuubi-mode, and I don't really have the chakra to waste on testing that theory, but at least you can't stay ahead of me in a Hiraishin-battle anymore." She got into a fighting stance, and several Kagebunshin went up into the trees and prepared more Rasenshuriken.

They started sending some at the blonde, and the pinkette got ready to act after he dodged them. _"Damn… no time to enter sage-mode, and can't risk another Kagebunshin in this form without Kyuubi getting some control on me."_ He gazed at the incoming jutsu, _"All or nothing!"_

Naruto started sucking more chakra from the Kyuubi, and then created a dark-red Rasengan. He then pushed his hand forward, and to everyone's shock, including Sakura's… it exploded outward in several spiraling blinding blasts that converged on each other, creating one huge blast.

"Rasen-Bakudan!" he shouted out, sending his version of the Bijudama.

It collided with an incoming Rasenshuriken, making it blow up in what was, by far, the biggest explosion seen on this battle yet… though it didn't stop them from sending more.

_"They will just keep sending them. I got to kill off the rest of the Kagebunshin, otherwise I'll lose Kyuubi-mode from lack of chakra while they just keep going by gathering natural-chakra…"_ the blonde planned. He created another Rasengan and fired it at a tree, obliterating it along with the 3 clones that were on top. _"11 Kagebunshin left"_ he noted, sensing them all.

Sakura charged to stop him from destroying the rest of her clones. Naruto jumped away from another jutsu and before he could send his own, her kunai flew past him… she appeared with it next to him and tried several slices with wind-blades on her arms. He dodged 2 slices and flashed away on the third. He created one more Rasengan and fired another blast at an approaching wind shuriken, but the pinkette stopped him again before he could fire at the clones.

* * *

"Those are tailed-beast bombs… didn't know he could do them. They look like Rasengans though." Choji mumbled.

"They _are_ Rasengans." said a new voice. Everyone looked at where it was coming from, "The fourth Hokage was inspired to create it from seeing Biju in action…" the newcomer explained to the audience. Unlike most, he seemed capable of following the battle raging on in front of them even easier than the ones possessing a doujutsu, despite him not having one…

* * *

Naruto was exhausted, but Sakura wasn't giving him much openings. He was really running low, and she still had 7 Kagebunshin.

Another blast hit another Rasenshuriken… this one caught the pinkette a little off-guard, giving him enough time to fire another Rasen-Bakudan, destroying 3 more clones. He looked around but couldn't spot her. He reached for his sensing ability and detected a big concentration of chakra on top of a big tree behind him.

He readied most of the rest of his Kyuubi chakra to end them.

As he turned around, he spotted the four clones around the real Sakura, all focusing their hands at the same place… a very bright-bluish Rasengan taking form in there.

_"This is it!"_ both thought.

The blue-eyed blond created a sphere in each hand. The green-eyed pinkette, breathing hard, threw her Rasengan in his direction, letting it fall towards him with what almost looked like a dismissing wave of her arm… too exhausted for something flashier.

He aimed, intent on punching through it with his attack and destroy the rest of the clones while also defeating the kunoichi. "Rasenren-Bakudan!" 2 swirling blasts shot forward on a collision course with her Rasengan.

He almost lost his balance, mouth hanging in shock, from the outcome of the collision.

When the 2 jutsu met, the bright-blue Rasengan expanded into an enormous size, bigger than an expanded Rasenshuriken.

Sakura had her eyes closed, completely exhausted. _"Suiton: Rasenbouheki…"_ she whispered, but it came out as inaudible as a thought.

He tried pouring more chakra into his attack, but the giant ocean-like Rasengan wouldn't budge, instead increasing even more in size, and pushing his blasts back, slowly. _"Bloody hell? So she managed to create the water version of the Rasenshuriken? Amazing…"_ he thought.

Unlike the wind Spiraling-Rasengan, this didn't explode on contact with fire or something explosive… instead, it endured, almost like it's putting it off, like water being dumped on top of flames.

The blonde pushed harder, his muscles starting to hurt. Sakura, wanting to end it, starting slowly creating another Rasengan in cooperation with the 4 remaining Kagebunshin… near the end, due to the lack of chakra, she dispelled all clones, using their gathered chakra to fuel her jutsu. She was holding it with both hands, concentrating on it. It glowed brightly, and then she released it.

As it hit the battling jutsu, the 2 giant blue spheres united into one even larger…

It started pushing Naruto's jutsu back. He, in desperation, gathered all the Kyuubi's chakra he could, and most of his normal chakra to compensate. Uniting his hands, he released everything he had at the same time with a scream.

The explosion shot forward a concentrated chakra projectile that hit the giant water Rasengan. It didn't push it back. Instead, it penetrated it, slowly. Naruto fell to his knees as the projectile reached the core of Sakura's jutsu. It exploded, but was quickly consumed by the bigger jutsu. It was, however, enough to disrupt the flow of chakra in the jutsu's core. All the concentrated water-type natural-chakra was released as a huge torrent going in all directions. Both shinobi's eyes went wide. The water destroyed everything in its path. Trees, rocks… nothing stood.

It eventually hit the two tired shinobi, who blacked-out on contact.

Though very far away, it still hit the barrier, but the water was already too weak to destroy it.

* * *

Kakashi turned to Tsunade, "Hokage-Sama…" he started, his voice with an edge. She nodded.

"Disable the barrier!" Senju Tsunade commanded. The 5th then turned to Kakashi and Sasuke, "Go!"

Both nodded and, with Sharingan activated, ran through the mazes of destruction and smoke currently present throughout these training grounds.

…

Naruto struggled to get up, occasionally coughing because of the heavy concentration of smoke and steam in the air. His face looked like he had been working in a mine, and his hair actually looked like a piece of charcoal.

After a few seconds of effort and struggle, he was finally on his feet. He waited a little to catch his breath, and then started walking… slowly at first, the speed increased as his wounds healed as if it was something completely natural, which for him actually is.

The charcoal-haired 'recovering-but-still-zombie-like' shinobi continued forward. One would think he was just ´walking into the sunset', but he actually knew where he was going. Well, it wasn't technically 'where' but 'to whom' he was going. Despite all the lingering chakra in the air, he could somehow _feel_ her.

…

"Damn, this is a mess! I can't see anything with all this crap in the air" said the Uchiha. Even though he had the Sharingan activated, the layer of chakra covering the recent battleground was making his eyes a messy blur.

"Same here… let's just try without the Sharingan" Kakashi advised, Sasuke nodded and both deactivated their doujutsu.

…

Her head was light, yet she couldn't move it even by an inch. Her throat, for some reason, shook a lot about every 5 seconds. Her chest was going up and down at insane speeds. And, no matter how much she tried, her healing abilities just didn't kick in. She couldn't even feel chakra. "Ugh…" she tried talking, but her voice came out weird, and filled with groans of pain. Her throat acted up again, but this time she could tell why… she was coughing. _"At least I'm getting my feeling back"_

Her ear drums were ringing. Very sharply at first, but it eventually got smoother. Sakura started hearing something in the distance, _"Is that… footsteps?"_ it seemed to be getting louder by the second. _"Stupid, it's getting closer, not louder…"_ Great, now she was even arguing with herself… It would be normal for her, if the talk was with her Inner that is.

Her vision started changing. A shadow appeared to be coming her way. It was only then that the currently 'invalid-rendered' kunoichi realized that her eyes had been open the entire time.

The figure stopped above her. And as she kept looking at it, her eyes started adjusting quickly. It wasn't long before some outlines and colors became more vivid. After a while, she could make out what appeared to be a strangely familiar and very heartwarming smile, directed at her. Sakura gazed a little higher, and in the middle of all the haze, she found a deep blue sea. Curiously, she couldn't help but feel like drowning in that sea…

She wondered if this was actually nothing but a dream. Because after her previous thought, the 'sea' actually got even closer… and closer… and closer… and closer. _"Oh boy… I'm gonna drown."_

(1*) The sea took a sudden and quick fall, making her eyes widen. It stopped, however, very close to her face. She also heard 2 sounds at the moment it stopped, one from the left and another from the right, which sent her ears ringing again, giving her a small headache.

The medic-nin currently in 'Lala-Land' looked up again, gazing at the 'sea', which looked more like a huge ocean now… Looking around it, she kept feeling a familiar edge to it.

She got another headache, and stuff just suddenly snapped in front of her eyes. It didn't look like pictures, more like… memories, and information. Her eyes grew big as she released a gasp of shock. Everything came back to her…

She couldn't help but laugh between every intake of breath. "You look like crap…" he said with a smile. She laughed harder, which made her release a few more coughs.

"Bastard… I would kiss you, but I can't raise my head." was her pain-filled response.

"I would kiss you too, but I look like a Lightning Country Native." He smirked down at her.

"You racist…" she accused with a smile.

"H-hey!" he grew indignant. "It's not racism to say that brown people… are brown. Last month you were face deep in snow, and you said you could pass off as Sai!"

"Lies…" she defended, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Take that back… or I'll bite it off"

"Go ahead… I dare you" Sakura taunted.

Naruto lowered his head, "You'll get all dirty" he warned, as his own face was a mess.

"For you, I can be a _very_ dirty _girl_…"

…

* * *

(1*) This was Naruto falling down due to exhaustion, supporting himself with his hands on the ground, each hand on each side near Sakura's head.

* * *

...

Ultimate Secret Scroll of jutsu 'Version2' (update):

(Information collected and written by the 6th ****** of Konoha/1st ********* Uzumaki ******, and by Uzumaki ******)

…

(C-Rank) Oiroke no jutsu (Sexy Technique): Developed by Naruto when he was still very young (9-years old). He also taught it to Konohamaru. Do not get fooled by the rank, as this technique has been known to defeat Shinobi ranking from Chunnin to Kage! Examples: Iruka, Ebisu, Jirayia, Third Hokage, etc... (Effective against all perverts.)

...

(High A-Rank) Sakura Ninpou: Kanashibari Kaoru (Cherry Blossom Ninja Art: Sweet Body-Paralyzing Smell): A variation of the 'Kanashibari no jutsu'. Sakura made this in-case she was ever caught off-guard, or needed to paralyze someone without giving herself away until it was too late for her enemy.

Sakura uses the lingering smell of any kind of Soap she used recently to carry a small amount of her chakra through her opponent's nose. The paralyzing effect is temporary, varying in time depending on the target (a long time on a target up to high C-Rank like a strong gennin or a weak chunnin. A moderate time on a B to High A-Rank target. And a small amount of time on a target higher than S-Rank like a Biju for example). This technique is a very effective if used as a way to cast her Gofuu Magen: Kuro Kiri.

...

(SS-Rank) Gofuu Magen: Kuro Kiri (5-Edge Demonic Illusion: Dark Mist): An extremely hard-to-cast Genjutsu, but if successful... it's an immediate game-over. It targets all senses directly. Only Naruto's Genmetsu has been able to nullify this Genjutsu.

...

(SS-Rank) Kyougeki Ninpou: Genmetsu (Extreme Ninja Art: Disillusionment/Genjutsu-Obliteration): Itachi and Shisui had amazing dominion over Genjutsu. No other Uchiha could use a Tsukuyomi as powerful as theirs. Not even Sasuke or Madara.

Since Itachi sealed a part of Uchiha Shisui and himself inside Naruto, the blonde can use some of their abilities/skills/knowledge by concentrating on Itachi's presence. This Ninja Art originated from that 'bond' the two share. But since this talent of the 2 uchiha is too hard for Naruto to control, as he is not from Uchiha blood/chakra, he can only use it through the extremely powerful Kyuubi's chakra.

By linking Itachi's abilities to the demonic chakra he can create a constant 'signal' that'll disrupt any genjutsu that is placed, or already in effect, anywhere the Kyuubi's chakra is present (his mind, body, seal, and even his surroundings if he chooses to spread the chakra).

...

(High A-Rank) Rasenrengan (Double Spiraling Sphere): A Rasengan in each hand...

(S-Rank) Rasen-Bakudan (Spiraling Bomb): Almost exactly the same as a Bijudama. But since Naruto isn't a Biju, he has to make it through a Rasengan, and in his hand instead of his mouth.

(S-Rank) Bijudama (Tailed-Beast Bomb): An outward explosion from a very concentrated Chakra Sphere that Biju usually gather on their mouths. It's the most destructive Ninjutsu a Biju can release.

(High S-Rank) Rasenren-Bakudan (Double Spiraling Bomb): A Rasen-Bakudan in each hand...

(High S-Rank) Suiton: Rasenbouheki (Water Release/Manipulation: Spiraling Bulwark): Developed by Sakura. This Rasengan-based Ninjutsu is like a very powerful water wall. However, it can also be used as an Attack, not just defense. And even though it is not yet mastered, it's already one of the best Counter-Attack jutsu ever made, only behind Amaterasu and Susano'o.

(High SS-Rank) Hiraishin Level 3: Seen for the first time during the battle between Naruto and Sakura. The Jinchuuriki, manipulating the Kyuubi's chakra in an almost perfect way, formed dense chakra-made Seals anywhere he wanted. By making them take the form of the Hiraishin seal, he could warp to almost anywhere he wanted, as long as the location had that demonic chakra present. The result was an almost invincible, Shinobi battle style.

…

* * *

Well, here it is.

:P

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Have a nice day!


End file.
